Rurouni Kenshin Apprentice of the Battosai
by sojoukou senkuo
Summary: The day after the Revolution ends, Kenshin finds an injured Naruto. Later Naruto becomes his apprentice. follow the Ruruoni Kenshin series with Naruto. Strong Naruto KenshinxKaoru NarutoxMisao
1. Chapter 1

Apprentice and 5 Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Naruto

There he was, just lying there. He was once a boy with dreams yet he was now a broken boy. The reason is simple,

He was Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki to the nine tailed fox Kyuubi.

When he was born a nine tailed fox attacked his home, Konoha. It's tails lashed about smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shore. The ninja rose up to defend their village.

Try as they might they couldn't even hurt the giant fox. Then when all hope was lost one shinobi faced the nine tailed fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast and seal it in a human body. This ninja was known as the fourth hokage and the human body was known as Naruto Uzumaki.

Throughout his life he was beaten, hated, shunned and abused. Then at 7 he entered the ninja academy and at 12 he passed. He was put in a three-man team with two teammates and one sensei.

His teammates were Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. His sensei was Kakashi Hatake.

After passing his ridiculous bell test they had done many missions together and none of them enjoyed them. When they finally got a C-rank mission it turned out to be an A-rank mission.

They completed the mission with a lot of difficulty and his so-called sensei gave most of the credit to his teammates and said that Naruto got in the way most of the time.

The normal missions began again and they still treated him the same. Then the chunin exams came. They managed to get past the first exam, but the second exam wasn't so easy.

They encountered a rouge ninja by the name of Orochimaru. Sasuke and Naruto fought him to the best of there abilities, but it was not god enough.

Naruto got the Kyuubi sealed off and Sasuke got the curse mark.

Then after that came prelims. Naruto and Sasuke passed them and got to go to the third exam, but when Naruto asked for training from Kakashi he said he was going to be training Sasuke and then he dumped him off with Ebisu.

After trying to learn water walking, he met a man named Jiraiya. He later became his student. Jiraiya taught him summoning and then it was time for the chunin exams.

Naruto faced off against Neji and one and after that the matches went on like normal until Sasuke's match when an invasion of sand and sound ninja came in with Orochimaru leading them.

Orochimaru and the hokage fought and in the end Orochimaru won, but the hokage had taken his arms away. Next Jiraiya and Naruto went out to find a new hokage. A lady by the name of Tsunade.

They found her, but they also ran into Orochimaru. Tsunade said she wouldn't come back unless Naruto mastered the rasengan that Jiraiya was teaching him.

He mastered at and proved it when he shoved it through Kabuto's gut. They both escaped after suffering a humiliating defeat.

Shortly after Tsunade became hokage, Sasuke left the village. She sent Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba after him.

They each ended up fighting one bodyguard that was with Sasuke. Finally after a long chase it was just Naruto and Sasuke.

They fought at the valley of the end.

Throughout the battle it had been a stalemate until Sasuke unlocked the third tomoe of his sharingan. Then Naruto released one tails worth of Kyuubi's chakra. He gained the upper hand until Sasuke forced out level 2 of his curse mark.

They final attack was a chidori vs. rasengan. Naruto won by pushing out a little more chakra and knocked Sasuke out.

He was about to take him back to the village when a hand made of lightning struck him in the back. It went through and out his lung and near his heart. He coughed out blood and turned around to see his own sensei.

"Why?" he choked as he coughed more blood.

"Because you are nothing, but a disgraceful demon that killed thousands of lives. I was waiting for the right chance to kill you and now was the perfect time." Kakashi smirked as he pulled his hand out of Naruto and kicked him to the ground.

He walked over to Sasuke, picked him up and he set out back to the leaf village leaving Naruto there.

And here we are. He was betrayed by his own sensei and it was all because of fear, hate and prejudice.

He then passed out.

Kenshin Himura was a man of many names. He was known as Himura Battosai, Hitokiri Battosai and the manslayer.

Right now he was just a wanderer. The bloodshed had finally come to an end. The revolution was a success. The new age of Meiji had started. He had killed thousands of people so that the innocent wouldn't suffer and he felt guilty about it.

How was he to pay for the thousands of deaths he caused? He had decided to become a wanderer to try and atone for the sins and use his sword to defend those that couldn't.

He was also looking for someone whom he could pass on his teachings to. After all Hiten Mitsurugi was the deadliest of all sword techniques. He had learned from his master Hiko Seijuro, but he left before he could learn the final teachings. He hoped one day that he could face his master again.

He was coming around to a waterfall and saw a young boy laying there in what appeared to be blood.

His eyes widened as he race over there and checked the boy. He was amazed to see the boy's injuries healing on their own.

Nevertheless he ripped the boy's jacket and shirt off and tried his best to wrap him up. When he did the best he could he waited for him to wake up so he could talk with him.

However, Naruto wouldn't be waking up for a while. He was inside his mind talking to an overgrown fuzzb… I mean the powerful demon lord Kyuubi.

"So it seems like I was betrayed." Naruto said sadly.

"It seems so." Kyuubi said calmly.

"Well fuck them and fuck Konoha. I don't need them. I'll get strong on my own and then I'll make them pay." Naruto growled.

"Are you finally going to drop that idiot mask you wear?" asked Kyuubi.

"Yes, I'm finally going to show them the real me." Naruto answered.

"Finally, now we can started on training." Kyuubi said with relief.

"Huh?" came the intelligent reply from Naruto.

Kyuubi decided to elaborate, "I decided a few years after I was sealed in you that I was going to train you to become the strongest, but when you decided to put up that fake happy and idiot mask I had decided that I wouldn't teach you until you removed it on your own without help from another. Why bother teaching someone advanced skills if they are going to hide them forever."

Naruto nodded. That was an acceptable reason. "So what do we do now?" asked Naruto.

"Well first you need to wake up and heal from your injuries. Even with me healing you it will take about 3 days for you to get back at full strength." Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded and excited his mind. He woke up to find himself not in the valley of the end, but in a forest campsite with a fire going. He looked down at himself and saw that his whole torso was wrapped in bandages.

"Oh you're awake. That's good that it is." Said a kind voice.

Naruto looked over to see a man with red hair, a cross shape scar on his left cheek, wearing samurai clothes with two swords on his left side. He was carrying 15 fish over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Kenshin Himura. Who are you?" asked Kenshin kindly.

Naruto felt like he could trust this man, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Kenshin nodded, "I hope I don't offend you, but what were you doing out here wounded like that?"

Naruto's eyes became crestfallen. "I ended up like this because I was betrayed by the people that I thought were my friends."

Kenshin's eyes widened in horror. "If you're up to it, can you tell me how it happened?"

Naruto nodded, "Sure, but only if you tell me your story." Kenshin smiled and nodded.

Naruto started at the beginning and told him about everything. He hesitated at telling him about the Kyuubi, but did so nonetheless and when he looked for a reaction he saw that his face was emotionless so he continued.

When he got to the part when he was betrayed he choked down his tears and continued. When he was finished he was openly crying. Kenshin moved forward and put his hand on his shoulder and felt him tense.

Kenshin scowled at those fools at Konoha. He thought about breaking his newly formed vow and going to Konoha and kill them himself. He brought Naruto into a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry." Kenshin muttered.

Naruto wasn't use to this feeling so he wrapped his arms around him and they stayed like that for a few minutes. 2 minutes later they separated.

"So can you tell me your story?" asked Naruto.

Kenshin smiled. "Sure. When I was 3 my parents died and I was sold to some peddlers. I traveled with them for 2 years. There were three of them whom I was close to. They were Sakura, Kasumi and Akane. I only knew them for two years, but they treated me as if I was their own. Then one-night bandits attacked us. They killed them all until only the three of them and me were left. They tried to protect me and they were killed. When they were killed they were about to kill me when they were killed by someone else."

"Who was he?' asked a very curious Naruto.

"He was my master, Hiko Seijuro." Kenshin answered." After he killed them he left and I buried them all. He came by later and said that no one should go to the after life without the taste of good sake. It was his trinket. Apparently he took a liking to me and took me in as an apprentice. I spent 11 years training with him. Then I decided we should go help people who are suffering at the hands of the Bakufu. He refused to go saying that it would only end up in more blood shed. He released me from my training and I went down to help them. Any questions before I continue?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. What is the Bakufu?" asked Naruto.

"The Bakufu was a government that resided in Kyoto. They were corrupt and needed to be stopped." Kenshin answered.

"What's Kyoto?" asked Naruto.

"Kyoto is a city that is about 25 miles southwest from here." Kenshin answered.

"Thank you, please continue." Naruto said.

Kenshin began again. "Soon a group wanting to stop the Bakufu came and recruited me. I served as an assassin for them. I killed off my emotions since, for an assassin, emotions get in the way. I served as an assassin for 1 year before I met someone who changed me. She actually got me to open up and we had become friends. Then a meeting was attacked by a group of samurai called Shinsengumi. Before you ask the Shinsengumi were groups of Samurai that patrolled the streets of Kyoto and acted like the police force. My boss forced me and Tomoe to travel to a small town called Otsu. We lived as husband and wife and sold medicine for the sick.

Then some people kidnapped her. I traveled after them and cut my way through anyone that got in my way. When I got there I faced the boss. We clashed for a while and then we charged at each other to deliver the final blow. I realized that both attacks would hit if they connected, but I didn't care. Before either attack could hit Tomoe jumped in front of us took his blow while mine went through her and got him in the heart. I murdered my wife with my own hands." Kenshin leaked a few tears as he finished.

Naruto's eyes widened. He killed his love and he didn't mean to. "I'm sorry for your loss." Naruto said.

Kenshin dried his eyes. "No it's okay. After that day I vowed to myself that once the revolution was over that I would never kill again unless it was necessary."

Naruto nodded.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Kenshin.

"I don't know. I guess I'll wander around and train until I'm strong enough to protect myself." Naruto said.

"Would you like to travel with me?" asked Kenshin.

"You would let me travel with you." Asked Naruto shocked.

"Of course. I am looking for someone to pass on the Hiten Mitsurugi style. I see that you are strong in both spirit and heart. Those are the qualities needed to learn Hiten Mitsurugi." Kenshin said.

"Thank you very much, Kenshin sensei." Naruto said bowing his head.

Kenshin waved his hand. "No need to call me sensei, but if you must then call me master like I use to do with my trainer."

"Okay master." Naruto said.

"Good, as soon as you heal, we will go train and wander around the country." Kenshin said with Naruto nodding.

He lied back down and fell asleep. It turns out that being betrayed was the best thing that ever happened to him.

3 days later Naruto was fully healed and they both set out. The first place they went was a clothing store. Even Naruto agreed that he needed new clothes. When they got to a store he kept trying on new clothes until he found a set that he liked.

He now wore a white battle top and black samurai pants. He bought his own swords like his master. He had one normal katana and one reverse bladed katana. They paid for their stuff and left the store to go do some training.

5 YEARS LATER

It has now been 5 years since Kenshin had found Naruto and made him his apprentice. He was a goddamn sponge. It took Kenshin 11 years to learn the teachings, yet it only took Naruto 5 years. Kenshin was a little jealous that he learned so fast, but he also swelled with pride that he was the one that taught him.

Kyuubi had also taught him a lot of really powerful jutsu. They were really destructive so he only used them if he had to. He also taught Kenshin some taijutsu incase he lost his sword. Surprisingly he took to it pretty fast.

Right now they were passing through Tokyo. It was a misty night and you could barely see anything, but because they were both trained they could see just fine. They hid their normal katana in packs they were carrying.

"Hold it right there, Battosai the man slayer and Yellow Flash." Said a female voice.

They stopped in their tracks and turned around to see a girl that looked a little older than Naruto in a samurai outfit and carrying a wooden sword.

"I finally found you, now I'll make you two pay for all the people you killed." She gave a battle cry and ran at them.

They both had anime shocked faces and dodged the strike. Naruto landed safely on the ground and Kenshin landed on some crates that broke under his weight.

When the dust cleared the girl had her own anime shock face on and Kenshin's eyes were in swirls.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Oh master."

The girl finally got her head back in the right place. "Wait aren't you two Battosai the manslayer and the Yellow Flash, the people who have been murdering people?"

"Oh come on. We are just wanderers, do you honestly think we could kill someone with these?" they asked holding their swords up to her.

She pulled the swords out of their sheaths and gasped in surprise. "What are these? The blades are on the wrong side." She said.

"They are reversed blade swords. They are not meant to cut or kill unless they are turned around." Naruto said.

She was suddenly up in their faces. "Hey listen you two it's dangerous to be carrying swords around here. The Battosai and Yellow Flash have been murdering people out in the streets for the past week and besides you know this is the Meiji era and if people saw you carrying swords around they might start to suspect you to." She said as she swung the swords about carelessly almost hitting them.

Then a whistle blew in the distance. "It's them." She said as she threw the swords in the air and ran towards the direction of the sound. They both panicked and tried to catch their swords without cutting themselves.

The swords fell safely in their sheaths without a sound. They both looked at each other. They nodded and followed the girl.

There were slashing sounds and people screaming. "Weak, weak, you're all weak." Two people yelled as the continued to slash through policemen.

One person was big and had a mask that covered all his face except his eyes. And was wearing tan clothes. The other one was slightly shorter and also had a mask that covered most of his face except his eyes. He wore light blue clothes and had blond hair sticking out of his mask.

"The way they kill, how fast they move. They must be the legendary Battosai and Yellow Flash." Said a scared policeman.

The girl had just rounded a corner and saw them. "Hey you two." She said getting their attention. "It's time for you to pay for framing our teachings." She gave a battle cry and charged at them.

They smirked and also charged at her. They both swung at each other. They both passed each other and turned to face each other again.

They were unharmed, while she had two cuts on her right arm and her wooden sword was broken. They were charging at her again when someone picked her up and carried her away.

"What." They said.

They looked over and saw Kenshin carrying her. "The wanderer." She said.

"You know it's quite dangerous to take on to men by yourself, speciously if they have real swords and you have a wooden one." Kenshin said. "Isn't that right Naruto?"

"Right." Naruto said as he appeared next to them. He glared at the two giant people. They took a step back. Naruto pulled out his sword and was prepared to attack them, but then a whistle came. The two of tem ran away shouting.

"We are Battosai and Yellow Flash, we use Kamiya Kasshin Style." Both of them disappeared.

"Wait, come back." She winced as her arm stung.

"You shouldn't strain yourself with that wound." Kenshin said.

She then passed out.

Kenshin smiled, but Naruto's sensed people coming this way. "Master, we need to leave. More policemen are coming this way." Kenshin nodded and they left.

The next morning the girl was sleeping in her bed. She woke up with a fright and sat straight up, but winced a second later because she felt a sting come from her arm. She lowered her robe and saw it bandaged up.

Memories from last night flooded her mind. She remembered the wanderers saving her. She smiled and got up. "Something smells like Miso soup." She got up and went to the door.

Naruto and Kenshin were using some broth and vegetables to make some breakfast. Some cute little girls were helping them.

"1 2 3 4." They said as they walked. "Let's put these in.," they said as they held up a bunch of vegetables.

"I don't think we need that much." Kenshin said, but they had already dropped them in. some splashed in their faces. They wiped their faces as she came out.

"Excuse me. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh you're awake. We were just using your garden to make some breakfast and these little ones have helped. The four of us have become fast friends." Naruto said as both the girls hugged them.

"There are friends." They said cutely.

"Here try some." The older one said holding up some rice balls. She tried some. "But it's impossible. How can you cook better than me?" she asked. They both sweat dropped.

"Natural talent." Naruto said.

They soon had a doctor come over to check on her wound. They soon learned that her name was Kaoru.

"The wound was treated quickly so the bleeding has already stopped." The doctor noted.

"Yeah." Kaoru said as she watched them play with Ayame and Suzy.

It was getting close to dark now. They had spent the day talking with each other and learned that she was the assistant master to the Kamiya Kasshin style. The style was based on using the sword to protect people. They admired that and hoped that one day it could become true.

She said that they could stay the night and they accepted. They stayed in a warehouse since that was the only place that had room. It was a rather dirty place, but they could still sleep in it.

When morning came they were nowhere to be found. Kaoru wished that she had at least known their names. She was now meditating in her dojo when the door was busted down. She looked around and saw an army of thugs led by two people that looked familiar.

"Who are you people?" asked Kaoru reaching for her wooden sword.

"You don't remember us. I'll give you a hint. We are the only students to get kicked out of this school." Said a big blond haired man.

Gohei and Rai Hiruma." Kaoru said shocked. "You two are the ones who have been ruining the Kamiya name."

"Ding, we got a winner." Rai said tauntingly.

"We've come here for revenge. I've wanted revenge ever since your father ruined my thumb." Gohei said as he pulled out a sword and held it in his left hand.

"And I've wanted revenge ever since he broke my right hand." Rai said as he also pulled out a sword and held it in his left hand.

"I won't let you disgrace my father's teachings anymore." Kaoru yelled as she charged at them.

Her wooden sword broke when the blunt side of the sword crashed through it and also damaged her shoulder. Gohei picked her up by her robe. "Finally revenge, now who wants a piece of this chick's flesh?" he asked.

"I know mine does." Said a random thug.

Kaoru started to cry. She felt so helpless. She wished that somebody, anybody would come and help her.

Before anyone did anything the door opened and a man stood there.

Rai recognized him. "What is it Nishiwaki?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." He groaned before he fell on the ground unconscious. When he fell to the ground it revealed Naruto and Kenshin.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Rai.

Naruto drew his sword. "You won't be alive long enough to remember my name."

Rai became enraged and charged at him. When he got close enough Naruto slashed him into many pieces.

They were all shocked that Rai was killed so easily. Kaoru looked ready to throw up. Gohei didn't look any better.

"Now either leave here or you might suffer the same fate." Kenshin said with his eyes narrowed.

Apparently they were blinded by fear because they charged at Kenshin. Kenshin drew his reversed blade sword and Naruto stabbed his regular sword in the ground and drew his.

They both then appeared behind all of them. They sheathed their swords when the click sound was heard they all fell to the ground unconscious.

"Red hair, cross shaped scar on his left cheek. Blond hair, blue eyes, 3 whisker like marks on his cheeks. It can't be." Gohei muttered.

"You guys are the legendary manslayer and the Yellow Flash." Kaoru said shocked.

"We hoped that you wouldn't find out this way, but yes we are." Kenshin said.

"It doesn't matter. I'll still kill you." Gohei said as he dropped Kaoru and had his sword ready to attack.

"A sword is a weapon used for death. Only those whose hands have never been stained with the blood of man can believe that a sword can be used for protection." Naruto said.

Kenshin finished, "But we prefer Miss Kaoru's sweet and innocent talk better than the truth, that we do."

"Enough of this. You're dead." He charged at them. He swung at them, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Over here." Two voices said.

He looked up at them and saw them come down. They smashed the blunt side of the sword on both of his hands. He screamed, but was silenced when he smashed through the floor.

"With those injuries you shouldn't be able to hold a sword with either of our hands." Naruto said as he sheathed his sword and went over to clean the other one.

"We should probably leave now. I doubt you would want the real Battosai and Yellow Flash in your home." Kenshin said as he turned to leave.

"Hold it you jerks." Kaoru yelled. They both stopped. "You can't just leave me here to clean up this mess. I don't care at all about your pasts and I didn't say I wanted the Battosai and Yellow Flash to stay here I wanted you the wanderers to stay here."

She quickly covered her mouth and turned around.

"Well, if you must go then at least tell me your names." Kaoru said.

"Kenshin, I'm Kenshin Himura."

"Naruto, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kenshin and Naruto," Kaoru muttered. "Well since you have said that you may leave." She heard the sound of a door opening and shutting.

She sighed and looked down at the ground.

"You know we've kind of got tired of wandering." Naruto's voice sounded out.

She turned around and saw that they were both standing there. "Although you never know when we'll set out again. It would be nice to stay here." Kenshin said.

"That's good." Kaoru said with a smile. "Now you boys must now clean up this mess you made." They both face faulted and Kaoru laughed at them.

And on that day the Kamiya Kasshin dojo gained 2 new borders. Kenshin Himura and Naruto Uzumaki. She wondered what would happen in the future.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Yahiko Myojin and Sanosuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Naruto.

Naruto and Kenshin were sitting outside the dojo. Kenshin was sitting there peacefully and Naruto was helping Ayame and Suzy do something.

All of a sudden a bubble came through and popped right in Kenshin's face. "Oro." Kenshin said.

The girls giggled and Naruto laughed at the look on his master's face. "You got him." Naruto laughed.

"We got him." They giggled.

Kaoru had just come out of the door and saw the whole thing and couldn't help but laugh to. She sighed in content. "It's so peaceful."

She now sat in the dojo sipping tea. "As a matter of fact. It's too peaceful hear." She yelled.

Her yell caused Kenshin to fall on fall on his face, Naruto to cover his sensitive ears and Ayame and Suzy to nearly fall down.

"What is it?" asked Ayame.

"Why aren't- any of our- students- coming back." Kaoru said. She calculated every word with a swing of her sword. "I mean, we have a beautiful assistant master. Who is ready and willing to give all her time to her students."

Kenshin and Naruto sweat dropped. Ayame and Suzy were confused as they sat in Naruto and Kenshin's arms.

Kaoru's eyes opened in realization. "Perhaps they don't come back is simply because I'm too beautiful. Oh it's sometimes a curse to be this beautiful." She had anime watering eyes now.

"Why is it taking so long for the Kamiya dojo to get back and running." Kaoru asked.

"Well you mustn't get too impatient. It will happen in time." Kenshin said.

"And you two, I want to know why you haven't been helping. How come you've never shown up for practice?" she asked with a glare.

"Well, we are not ones for wooden swords." Naruto said.

"Auntie Kaoru I'm really hungry." Ayame said.

"Yeah me too." Suzy said.

"Yeah me to." Said an elderly voice.

"Oh, Dr. Gensai. Good morning." Kaoru said.

"Good morning, so what shall we have today." Dr. Gensai said.

Kaoru thought for a second. "Hey I know. Times like these call for a bit of fibrolite."

"Fibrolite?" asked Kenshin.

"Hey your treat." Kaoru said.

Kenshin sweat dropped.

We now find them walking through the bustling streets of Tokyo. Naruto and Kenshin were walking next to each other. Dr. Gensai and the girls are talking to each other in front of them.

"How lucky I am. I come to pick up my granddaughters and now we go out to lunch." Dr. Gensai said.

"I know. Kenshin was so nice to treat us to lunch." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, I could go for some beef stew." He said. Kenshin stopped in his tracks.

"Beef stew." The two girls cheered.

"Who said anything about beef stew.?" Kenshin asked. Naruto had to shove his fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

They both then looked over and saw a young boy with spiky black hair, yellow samurai shirt and green samurai pants. He was walking by an old man and his grandson. He moved with excellent speed and stole the wallet of the old man.

To a normal person it would look like he just crossed his arms, but to trained swordsmen like Naruto and Kenshin they knew he was a pickpocket.

When the grandson saw something that he wanted he stopped and looked at the scene. The old man said he would buy it for him. The kid walked back and put the wallet in the kid's hand who looked confused.

Kenshin smiled and when the kid walked by he put his hand on his head. "Hey watch it." The kid yelled.

Kenshin still smiled. "Sorry. I just thought you were really kind." The kid's eyes widened.

"I agree. It was a very nice thing to do." Naruto said.

All of a sudden Kenshin was dragged away by the hair by an angry Kaoru. She said some things about him spacing out and how everyone had gone ahead of them.

Naruto sighed. "Well later kid. Maybe I'll see you again." Naruto then started walking after them.

"What was that about?" asked the kid.

"Did you see that. That man and boy are carrying swords. It's been two years since swords were banned on the streets. Even in the Meiji era. I guess you can't extinguish the soul of a warrior." One woman whispered to another one.

The kid's eyes widened and then he took notice that both of those guys were carrying two swords in their sashes. His fists clenched at his sides.

Kenshin, Naruto and Kaoru were trying to catch up with the others that were probably already there. They were crossing a bridge when Kenshin was attacked from behind.

They looked behind him and Naruto noticed that it was the same kid from earlier. He had nabbed Kenshin's wallet and was going to make a run for it. But was stopped by Kaoru who tackled him to the ground.

"Hey this kid's a pickpocket. Here's your wallet." Kaoru said as she held up his wallet.

"You ugly bitch. Let me go." The kid growled.

"Excuse me, but I'll have you know that people call me the rose of martial arts around here." Kaoru growled at the kid who had the nerve to call her ugly.

"Yeah right ugly." The kid said.

"Alright, come on. Can't help what's been picked from my pocket huh kid." Kenshin said as he took his wallet from Kaoru.

"Why you." The kid growled as he tried to punch him. Kenshin caught his fist and opened it up. He placed his wallet in his hand.

"Next time don't get caught." Kenshin said. "We should get going." Kenshin turned to leave. Kaoru soon caught up with him. The kid growled and tossed the wallet back at him.

It him right on the head.

"you think you can treat me like that, so pitifully. I'm from a long line of samurai. I'm Yahiko Myojin, not some kid. You think you're so cool carrying those swords around, but if my father was here he'd put you in your place." Yahiko growled.

"Alright kid." Naruto said.

"I'm not a kid." Yahiko yelled.

"You may look like a kid on the outside, but I can see that you are very grown up on the inside. Forgive me for not showing you the proper respect. Take care and don't ever lose that pride you have." Naruto said smiling.

Yahiko was shocked for a second before he ran in the opposite direction. "What a brat. I can tell he has a lot of samurai blood in him because of his attitude." Kaoru said.

"If the world hadn't changed then that boy would have made a great swordsman." Kenshin said as the walked off.

Yahiko was sitting on the ground next to a river thinking over Naruto's words. Then three people came up behind him. "Hey Yahiko. Time to give all that you got today." One of them said.

"I got nothing." Yahiko said.

One man carrying some kind of stick smirked. "Then you know the punishment." He snapped his fingers and the two others started beating him. When they were done Yahiko could barely stand.

"Don't forget that it can take years to pay us off and you'll keep doing what we say until you do." The one with the stick said.

We know enter to a restaurant called Akabeko. It was one of the top best restaurants in all of Tokyo. "wait you know that kid?" Kaoru asked the owner of Akabeko.

"His name is Yahiko. I heard that his parents died when he was really young and he was adopted into the Shuuei Syndicate." She said.

"The Shuuei syndicate?" Kaoru asked.

"I heard they lent money to his mother to help pay for herself and Yahiko, but when she died they made him pay of the debt that his mother owes them. Rather sad." The owner said sadly.

Kaoru abruptly stood up and almost knocked the beef pot over. The guys panicked and steadied it. They then pulled their hands away because the pan was hot.

"I can't ignore this. I have to do something to help they boy." She slipped on her sandals and quickly left the store.

Naruto couldn't let her go alone because it could be dangerous. "Master I think the both of us should go help her. After all debts that involve samurai families no longer exist."

Kenshin nodded. they both got up and strapped their swords to their waists. "This was a great lunch, but we've got business to take care of." Kenshin said.

They both then left the restaurant. "Check please." Dr. Gensai said.

Back with Yahiko. He was sitting on the on the ground with a lot of bruises on his face. He was listening to these idiots brag about how every time you role the dice it will always land on snake eyes.

"There you are, Yahiko." A voice said as a random goon came crashing through the door. Yahiko looked over and saw that it was that girl from before.

"Who the hell are you?" asked another random thug.

"Who I am is none of your concern. I've come here to free Yahiko." Kaoru said.

"If you really want to free him than you must do it our way. In a game of dice." Said that guy with the stick.

"Fine I accept your challenge." She said sitting down.

"Wait don't do it. Even if you win they won't let you go." Yahiko said.

"This doesn't concern you, so back off." Said another random thug as he picked Yahiko up and threw him away from the game.

"The game is simple. Evens or odds." The man with the dice said.

"Evens"

"Odds" Kaoru said.

He rolled the dice and the results were six and a five.

"What, impossible." The dealer said.

"I won." Kaoru said excitedly.

"There she won now let her go." Yahiko said standing in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"You don't get it do you? These guys don't have any intention of letting you go." Yahiko said.

The guy who rolled the dice checked the them. "I knew it. Someone switched the dice, but who?"

One guy went behind Yahiko and forced his hand behind his back. Yahiko yelped in pain. He twisted his arm tighter until his hand opened up. Two dice fell and they both landed on snake eyes.

"You switched the dice." He said. "You little brat." He then through him against the wall.

"Stop it. Leave him alone." Kaoru said. She tried to help him, but some thugs stood in the way.

"Yahiko, why would you do this?" he asked.

"I'm tired of doing your dirty work. I'll pay back the debt doing real work." Yahiko said.

The guy laughed and told him that there wasn't any debt to begin with. Then he told them that it didn't matter and that he was still going to work for them for the rest of his life.

Kaoru got really mad and started to beat them all up with her bamboo sword. Yahiko was amazed by her skill.

"That's impressive skill, but can you defeat me Gasuke the manslayer." Gasuke said. They engaged in battle for a while and when Kaoru was about to defeat him, but it turns out that the stick he was fighting with was a sword.

He sliced her bamboo sword in half and almost knocked her out when he knocked the wind out of her with the handle of the sword.

Right now Kaoru was being held down by random thugs and Yahiko was being forced to bow down to an ugly man who is presumed as the boss. "Yahiko were you really going to leave?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sick of working for Yakuza scum like you." Yahiko spat.

"Hey don't talk to the boss like that." A thug said as he smashed Yahiko's head in the ground.

Before anything else could happen a thug came flying through the door and passed out. Everyone looked up and saw Naruto and Kenshin.

"There seem to be a lot of scum to clean up, wouldn't you think so master?" asked Naruto.

Kenshin nodded. "Yes, it appears so. You will let Miss. Kaoru and Yahiko go and never bother them again."

"What makes you think we'll do that?" Gasuke said as he charged at them. He suddenly found himself lodged in the ceiling by a sword handle courtesy of Naruto.

"My master wasn't finished speaking." Naruto said.

"As I was saying, you will let them go and never bother them or a lot of you will wake up the next morning with broken bones or missing body parts." Kenshin finished as both him and Naruto glared at them with a lot of hate.

"Fine go ahead take him." The boss said scared.

Kenshin smiled. "You made a wise choice." Kenshin lead Kaoru out and Naruto slung Yahiko over his shoulder.

"Boss, why'd we let them go?" asked a thug.

"Did you see their eyes? They had the eyes of someone who has seen death and caused it. They have eyes of people who fought in the revolution." The boss said even more scared.

We now find them walking down a deserted path with Yahiko still slung over Naruto's shoulder. "Damn it. Why am I so weak?" Yahiko cursed.

Naruto put Yahiko down. "Your not weak. You have to be really strong to endure people like that for most of your life. You are very strong for your age." Naruto said.

"Why are you so strong? You look to be about 18-19 years old." Yahiko said.

"Actually I'm 17, but that's beside the point. I'm strong because I have a great teacher. If you want to be strong then maybe you can train at the Kamiya school. I'm sure Kaoru wouldn't mind." Naruto said.

Kaoru overheard him. "I don't mind. He may be a little brat, but he has a good heart."

Yahiko smiled. "Sure it would be great to learn from someone as ugly as her."

Kaoru had an angry demon look on her face. "Get back here you little brat. I'll pulverize your little face."

Yahiko dodged a punch from her and ran away laughing. Naruto and Kenshin were laughing as they watched Kaoru try t punch Yahiko and him keep dodging and calling her ugly which caused her to get angrier.

On that day the Kamiya dojo gained a new border. Yahiko Myojin, a descendant of a long line of samurai.

It had been a few days since Yahiko had come to stay at the dojo. He didn't like the teachings at first, but a couple of lectures from Naruto got him to take it seriously.

Yahiko had worked on speed first. He actually became much faster. He continued his studies with Kaoru. Now we find them at Akabeko. They were enjoying some good lunch, but it wasn't so good because of some drunks talking about justice and corrupt government.

When the owner politely asked them to leave she was almost thrown to the ground, but she was caught by a tall man with really spiky hair and wearing an all white outfit with the symbol for bad on his back.

"Hey if you drunks want to pick on someone than pick on someone your own size." He said,

"How about you bird head?" slurred one of them.

The guy smirked. "Bring it on."

Soon they were outside and the guy was waiting for one of them to make a move. The big guy charged at him and then he smirked and revealed a hidden knife. He was about to stab him in the head when he stopped and his finger bent at an unnatural angle. He screamed out and before he could do anything else the guy decked him over the head.

He socked the other two across the face and they gave up and ran away with their tells between their legs.

Naruto whistled. "He's good. Those fools didn't stand a chance."

The guy turned around. "Thanks. You look like a fighter yourself with those swords you carry. How about a short brawl?"

"That would be just fine, but I just ate, so maybe next time." Naruto said.

"Oh well, later." He said as he walked off.

"Hey wait, he forgot to pay his bill." The owner said.

They all sweat dropped and left.

The guy was just now at home talking to some guy who wanted him to fight someone. "So you want me to find this guy and take care of him." He said.

"That's correct, after all that's what you do, Zanza the fighter for hire." The client said.

"Sneaking around and getting someone quickly and not getting to enjoy it. Not my style." Zanza said.

"They are known as Battosai and Yellow Flash." He said.

Zanza stopped right in his tracks. "So he is an Imperialist?"

"Yes and the younger one is his apprentice who is rumored to be as strong as him or maybe even stronger." He said.

Zanza smirked and picked up a huge sword. He then held it dangerously close to the clients throat. "I'm not doing this for some petty grudge you have against them. I'm doing this for my own enjoyment." He then walked out the door and towards the Kamiya dojo.

Everyone at the dojo had just enjoyed a nice dinner and they had Naruto help Kaoru cook so they could sleep without stomach cramps.

They then heard a knock at the door. Kenshin went to answer it and saw Zanza standing there with a really big weapon. "What are you doing here?" Kenshin answered.

"So your Battosai. Your more puny than I thought." Zanza said. Kenshin sweat dropped.

"I ask again. What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked.

Zanza explained to him how he was a fighter for hire and that he will fight someone if he's paid to, but he said that Kenshin and his little apprentice were different and that he wanted to fight each of them and he vowed to take them down with his full strength.

Kenshin drew his sword. "By the way I never introduced myself. My name is Sanosuke Sagara." He said as he ripped the wrappings off of his giant blade.

Throughout the conversation he didn't notice that Naruto, Kaoru and Yahiko had come outside. "What is that thing?" Yahiko asked.

"That is a zanbatou. I've only seen one other in my life. They are said to be so strong that they can cleave a horse and it's horseman in half in one swing, but because of it's size and weight no one has been able to master it." Naruto said.

Sanosuke was about to attack when, "Auntie Kaoru, what's going on?" Ayame asked as she and her little sister walked out.

"No, go back inside." Kaoru said.

Sanosuke looked over and lowered his zanbatou. "We'll settle this tomorrow. I don't like bringing woman and children into battles. Be ready Battosai and Yellow Flash." Sanosuke then walked away and into the night.

Kenshin sighed and turned to Naruto who was rocking Ayame to sleep while Kaoru was doing the same with Suzy. "Naruto, get some sleep, we'll need it for tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and he went and put Ayame to sleep. He gave her a little kiss on the forehead and she fell asleep almost instantly. Naruto then went to bed himself along with everyone else.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Fighter For Hire VS. Imperialist and Apprentice

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Naruto.

It was early next morning. Kaoru had just woken up and was going to go wake up Yahiko.

"Kaoru." Yahiko yelled sprinting into her room.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked.

""Naruto and Kenshin aren't here. They probably went to go fight that guy with the huge sword." Yahiko said.

Kaoru's eyes widened and she immediately jumped up and had her clothes on. "Come on, we have to find them." Yahiko nodded and they both sprinted out the door.

Sanosuke was sitting in an abandoned field waiting for the both of them to show up. He would defeat both of them, the strongest of the imperialist and his apprentice.

Naruto and Kenshin were walking along and looking for him. Naruto soon spotted him. They jumped down and stood about 20 feet behind him.

"It's about time you guys showed up." Sanosuke said.

Kenshin said nothing. He stepped forward and drew his sword. Sanosuke heave his zanbatou above his shoulder.

He then charged at Kenshin and swung at him. Kenshin easily dodged it and landed on the other side of the field. Sanosuke quickly turned around and charged at him again. He swung at him again, but Kenshin dodged again and hit him right in the back.

Sanosuke fell to the ground. Kenshin was about to go get help when he got back up. "Don't turn your back on me imperialist." He growled.

Sanosuke charged at him again, but Kenshin dodged again. Sanosuke tried to hit him again and again, but Kenshin kept dodging them. Kenshin had also kept landing hits on Sanosuke.

"The reason you are unable to hit me is because of the weapon you are using. The zanbatou may be a powerful weapon, but because of its size and weight it can only swing in two directions. Downwards and sideways, because of this your moves are easy to predict." Kenshin said.

Behind a bush someone sneered. It was none other than the client who hired Sanosuke, Gohei Hiruma. 'Damn it, he's not even laying a scratch on them. I want them dead, but I guess if you got to do something right you do it yourself.'

Kenshin had just knocked him to the ground again with a powerful strike. That was when Gohei popped out. "Don't move Battosai." Gohei said.

Kaoru and Yahiko had just arrived. "Gohei, how can he be here?" Kaoru asked shocked.

"I thought the police locked you up." Naruto said looking at Gohei bored.

Gohei scowled. "Do you honestly think that some weak cops can hold me down? I will not stay down until I see you two dead." He said it with an insane smile.

Naruto was about to take care of him when Sanosuke smacked him in the leg with the blunt side of the zanbatou. Gohei shrieked like a little girl and fell down holding his leg.

"Don't interfere. This is my fight. I will defeat them." Sanosuke said.

Gohei wobbled back up until he was on his feet. He pulled out a gun. "Gohei give it up." Kenshin said.

"At this distance there's no way you'll dodge my bullet." Gohei snarled about to fire.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Fuuryusen." Naruto said swinging his sword about. Gohei froze for a second before his body was literally torn to pieces. Blood, gore and guts sprayed everywhere.

Everyone except Kenshin couldn't believe their eyes. Yahiko and Sanosuke were the most shocked. Yahiko had never seen a sight like this so he turned his head and blew chunks everywhere.

Sanosuke had seen someone killed with a sword before, but never with this brutality. He nearly pulled a Yahiko ad blew chunks.

Naruto looked at the corpse with disgust. He charged his chakra into his sword. "Raging Fire Slash." Naruto said swinging his sword at the remains that immediately burst into flames and burned away until there was nothing, but ash.

"Master, please finish this." Naruto said.

Kenshin nodded. "I am sorry Sanosuke Sagara. I think I figured out why you hate the imperialists so much. You are the last member of the Sekihoutai."

Sanosuke's eyes widened. He then closed them and told them the true tale of the Sekihoutai. When he was finished he charged at Kenshin one more time.

Kenshin sighed and turned his blade. "He turned his blade." Yahiko whispered.

All of a sudden the zanbatou was cut in half. Kenshin jumped in the air. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Ryutsuisen. Now is the time to end it Sanosuke." He gave him a nasty hit to the shoulder and down his body.

To his amazement Sanosuke was still standing. "I'm impressed Sanosuke, you are the first person to take a Ryutsuisen and still be standing." Kenshin said impressed.

"No I will not be defeated." Sanosuke muttered weakly.

Naruto had enough. He walked up to Sanosuke and punched him in the face. "Quit living in the past. I know the Sekihoutai was like your family and when the imperialists betrayed them you had a right to be angry. However my master had nothing to do with it. The Sekihoutai were working in Asagawa. My master was working in Kyoto so instead of blaming him let the past go and work towards the future." Naruto said.

Sanosuke finally gave into his injuries and passed out.

Naruto and Kenshin picked him up and took him to Dr. Gensai. They left him there and went home.

"Hey Naruto, what was that technique you used to kill that Guy?" Yahiko asked turning a little green.

"That was a technique I invented. I'll tell you guys more when we get home." Naruto said.

Kenshin's eyes widened at what Naruto was referring to. "Are you sure that's a wise idea?"

Naruto smiled. "I think they've earned the right to know."

Soon they appeared back at the Kamiya dojo. Everyone was now sitting in the dojo waiting to hear Naruto's story.

Naruto scratched his head nervously. "Oh man. I don't eve know where to begin."

"Why don't you start from the beginning." Kaoru said.

Naruto nodded. He then started doing hand signs. Kenshin already knew about them, but Kaoru and Yahiko were confused. "What's he doing?" Yahiko asked.

"You'll find out." Kenshin said.

Naruto finished the hand signs and then they all found themselves in a forest in the dead of night. The strange thing was that they were floating in the air. "Where the hell are we?" Yahiko asked.

"This is my birth home." Naruto said.

They turned to him. "This is where you were born. Where is this place?" Kaoru asked.

"This is a place called the Village Hidden in the Leaves in the Elemental Continents." Naruto answered.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "You come from here. This place is owned by people who have been said to have special powers."

Naruto chuckled, "Yes this is the place and the power is not special, anyone can use it even you two. All you need is training."

Kaoru's eyes widened. Naruto's face then turned serious. "Now what I'm about to show you is the main reason for how I came to be where I be."

Naruto ushered them to turn around and when they did their eyes widened in shock. A giant fox was roaming about roaring in rage. Naruto's voice brought them out of their shock.

"Seventeen years ago, a nine-tailed fox suddenly appeared. It's tails lashed out smashing mountains and sending tidal wives crashing to the shores."

The fox smashed more of the forest and let out another mighty roar.

"The ninja rose up to defend their village." They all appeared in a battlefield next to the fox.

"Hold the attack and wait for the Fourth Hokage." One ninja said with a split head.

"It's getting closer, don't let it near the village." Another ninja yelled.

All of a sudden a giant toad appeared with a human adult standing on top of him. He had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and a green flack jacket, blue pants, blue ninja shoes and a white trench coat with red flames at the bottom. He was holding a small bundle in his arms.

"One shinobi faced the nine-tailed fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast and seal it in a human body. This ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage." Naruto finished as a blinding white light appeared and the giant fox was gone.

They all looked down on the ground and saw a little baby with blonde hair, whisker marks on his cheeks and a circular seal on his stomach crying.

"As you can see the human body is me." Naruto said.

"You mean that they sealed a rampaging demon inside your body?" Yahiko asked.

"That's correct." Naruto said.

"For some reason I believe you." Yahiko said.

Naruto's face suddenly turned into a sad smile. "Unfortunately that's not all." Naruto said.

Suddenly they saw all of his life flash before their eyes. The beatings, the glares, how he was treated and the way his team acted around him and how he was betrayed by his sensei.

When it was all over they found themselves back in their bodies. Kaoru looked ready to burst into tears and Yahiko looked ready to blow chunks. Kenshin's eye were narrowed and he was scowling fiercely.

"So that's what my life's been like until I met master." Naruto said.

Kaoru took him into a hug and held onto him tightly. Yahiko bowed his head in respect for Naruto and Kenshin smiled.

Soon after a long time of cheering everyone up they had made dinner and went to bed.

The next day we find the four of them walking towards Akabeko. They were almost there when they saw the drunks from two days ago get thrown outside.

"Will you two can it. Some people want to enjoy a quiet meal." Sanosuke said stepping out. He was still covered in cuts and he now had bandages over his torso.

"Hey Sanosuke." Naruto said.

Sanosuke turned to him and smirked. "Well, what's up?"

"Nothing just coming here for lunch. Why are you out of the hospital so soon? The injuries you received should have kept you bed ridden for a month."

"Yeah well, I'm a fast healer. I don't even fell them anymore." Sanosuke said. Then he found Kaoru and Yahiko poking all around him. He didn't flinch or grimace.

"Wow he is a fast healer." Kenshin said.

"Told you, now I would appreciate it if you stop touching me." sanosuke yelled causing them to jump away and hide behind Naruto and Kenshin.

"Well, see you around Sanosuke." Naruto said.

"Yeah see you and call me Sano." Sanosuke said. He walked away and they all noticed that he still carried the symbol for bad on his back.

"Hey wait, oh man he forgot to pay his bill again." The owner said causing them to sweat drop again.

It had been two weeks since that day. Sanosuke had actually come to live with them at the dojo and after some persuasive words to Kaoru from Naruto he was welcomed with open arms.

Naruto had also started teaching him the Goken style. He, like Kenshin, picked it up quickly. Then after a week of training hard with Kaoru, Yahiko had gotten really strong. He had a sparring match with Naruto and Naruto was impressed with how fast Yahiko had improved.

Granted Yahiko was years behind in mastering the style, but he was about 1/6 of the way done.

Then news came around that there was a murderer out there that was murdering political figures. All were high up in the government and had once served in the revolution.

One man in Tokyo called Naruto and Kenshin to protect him for the night. The man received a note that said he would strike at midnight. The two of them were now inside a huge mansion waiting for him.

"It's five minutes until midnight. Where is he?" asked Naruto impatiently.

"He'll show up." Kenshin said.

"Hey what's up?" Sanosuke said popping up behind Naruto.

"Sano, what are you doing here?" asked Kenshin.

Sanosuke scoffed. "You thought I was going to miss this? No way am I letting you guys have all the fun."

The clock then struck midnight. The sound of the clock reigned throughout the mansion. They then heard a scream outside. Everyone tensed and readied their weapons.

"Whoever kills him will be paid quadruple." Yelled the man. The thugs grinned greedily as they waited for the assassin.

Then another scream and the sound of a body dropping to the ground got their attention. They turned to the window and saw a dead body and the assassin carrying a bloody sword.

They all rushed at him, but his eyes flashed and everyone stood still. They couldn't move their body.

"What's going on? My body won't move." Sanosuke muttered.

"Shin no ippo, muscle paralysis or Killing Intent." Naruto said charging at the assassin. The assassin barely blocked the strike and wasn't prepared for Kenshin to come up behind him and hit him with his sword.

The assassin's hat was knocked off revealing his face. Kenshin gasped, "former member of the Shinsengumi, Jin-ei."

Jin-ei chuckled darkly. "I see you know me Kenshin Himura also known as Hitokiri Battosai."

They charged at each other and clashed blades with each other. Soon Jin-ei gained the upper hand, but Sanosuke broke free of the killing intent and charged at him.

Jin-ei disappeared and Sanosuke found his wrists slit open. "Sanosuke." Naruto cried.

Jin-ei appeared on the window. "It seems that my mission did not go so well. Oh well, I still got to face the legendary manslayer, but you are nothing to what the manslayer use to be. I'll be back Battosai and then we'll finish this." Jin-ei then disappeared.

Everyone could now move again since the killing intent disappeared. People cleaned up the bodies and patched up the injured. Kenshin was explaining to them that Jin-ei was also a manslayer to some sort. He told them that he once served in the Shinsengumi, but was chased out for unknown reasons.

The next day we find them all practicing their styles. Naruto had already told Sanosuke about him and he didn't care. Naruto had made a clone and had it spar with Yahiko and the real Naruto was teaching Sanosuke the Goken.

Kenshin had wandered off somewhere. It was getting close to dusk and Kaoru was getting worried. She went out to search for him.

Kenshin was sitting on a log by the river pondering to himself. An image of Jin-ei passed through his mind. 'Can I really beat him?' he thought.

He then heard someone coming towards him. He poked the blade out of the sheath and waited for him to get close enough.

"Oh Kenshin." A dangerous voice said.

Kenshin turned around to see a dangerous Kaoru there. He lost the grip on his blade and it ended up slicing his thumb open. "Ow." He muttered.

"I found you." Kaoru said dangerously.

Kenshin had swirls in his eyes and his thumb was still squirting blood out. "She's scarier than Jin-ei, she is." Kenshin muttered.

Kaoru sat down next to him. "I heard that you're planning on taking on that assassin. Don't do it." Kaoru said.

Kenshin sighed, "I have to. If I don't stop him he will continue to murder people."

"Then if you fight him, promise me you won't leave again." Kaoru said.

"I'm sorry, but hat's a promise I don't know if I can keep." Kenshin said sadly.

They sat there for a second before Kaoru stood up and untied the ribbon around her hair. "Alright if you plan on leaving then I'm going to give you this." She held her ribbon out to him.

"Your ribbon?" questioned Kenshin.

Kaoru nodded. "This is my favorite ribbon so I'm intrusting it to you to return it if you leave."

"But I…" Kenshin started.

Kaoru interrupted, "I'm intrusting it to you, so you better return it."

Kenshin smiled. "Alright. I promise." Kaoru smiled.

Then all of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind and took her away. Kenshin was too shocked to react, but when he heard Kaoru scream he snapped out of his shock.

"I feel your anger Battosai, unleash that anger and become the manslayer you once were." The man revealed himself as Jin-ei.

"Kenshin." Kaoru screamed, but was silenced when Jin-ei put his hand over her mouth.

"Miss. Kaoru." Kenshin called.

He heard Jin-ei laughing until he was out of earshot. Something inside him snapped. "JIN-EI." Kenshin raged. It may have been a trick of the light, but Kenshin's hair turned a brighter red and his eyes turned yellow.

Later that night Naruto, Sanosuke and Yahiko were waiting at the Kamiya dojo for Kenshin and Kaoru to return.

"Where are they?" asked Yahiko impatient.

"They'll be home when they get home." Sanosuke said.

Naruto had a bad feeling. A little while ago he felt his master's energy spike. He passed it off, but now that they were still gone he had started to get worried.

"I think they're in trouble." Naruto said.

"How can you tell?" Sanosuke asked.

"A little while ago I felt my master's energy spike, but I passed it off as nothing important, but seeing as they still aren't back I'm starting to get worried." Naruto said.

They decided to trust Naruto's intuition and they both picked up their stuff and went to look for them.

Kenshin had just found them. "So your finally here. There will be no talk and I hall kill you." Jin-ei said.

"As you said there will be no talk, but it is I who will kill you." Kenshin said coldly.

Kaoru gasped. She had never heard Kenshin speak so coldly. She was going to call out to him, but they started fighting.

They made a lot of strikes, but none of them connected. Then when Kenshin was forced to jump into the air Jin-ei struck him on his right shoulder.

Kenshin grunted as he fell on the ground. "If this the full extent of your power than I can kill you in 30 seconds." Jin-ei said. He then sighed. "I guess I'll have to get you fight by force."

He then looked over at Kaoru, his eyes flashed and she suddenly found that she couldn't breathe. Her hands went to her throat.

"Miss. Kaoru, what did you do to her?" Kenshin growled.

"I gave her an extra concentrated killing intent, enough to paralyze her lungs. She will last three minutes at best before she suffocates. A rather nasty way to die when her eyes glaze over and the saliva sweeps out. I suggest that you…" Jin-ei was interrupted by the blunt side of his sword smashed into his nose.

"Such speed. I didn't see him move." Jin-ei said excited.

"If you have time to talk then you will have more time to die by my hand." Kenshin said in an even more colder voice.

Jin-ei stood up and snapped his nose back into place with a sickening crack. He charged at Kenshin and was about to strike him when Kenshin punched him right in the face and he scooted back a few feet.

Kenshin sheathed his sword and slipped into a stance that looked like he was about to draw his sword. "Come, I'll show you why they call me the Battosai."

Jin-ei had regained his bearings and recognized the stance. 'That is the stance for the Battojutsu. A quick move in which the user draws the sword from the sheath and gives a wide range slash with speed that matches the Gods.'

He then took a look at the sword.

'But wait it's a reverse blade sword so the drawing time will be slow. There will be a one chance to dodge that after the swing. If I can dodge that blow than I'll win.' "Here I come Battosai." Jin-ei yelled.

When he was close enough Kenshin drew his sword, but Jin-ei dodged. "I win Battosai." He yelled in triumph. Then another blow hit him. Another sickening crack took place at his elbow. 'A double Battojutsu using the sword and the sheath.' He thought before he fell to the ground.

Kaoru was gasping for air and was trying to call out.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style Battojutsu: Soryuusen. I'm fully aware that the reverse blade is not suited for Battojutsu. The name Battosai comes from the fact that I've perfected everything concerning Battojutsu. I crushed your elbow joints and tore the ligaments. Your life as a swordsman is over…" Kenshin started. Jin-ei was on the ground clutching his right arm in pain.

"And so is your life s a human being." Kenshin finished turning his blade around. He raised his blade up. "If it is to protect Miss. Kaoru, I shall become a manslayer once again."

That seemed to snap her out of Jin-ei's curse. "Kenshin, no." Kaoru yelled.

Kenshin's blade stopped right when he was about to slice Jin-ei's head. He immediately ran over to her.

"Miss. Kaoru are you alright?" Kenshin asked worried. Kaoru nodded and he was about to help her up when Jin-ei got up. He was about to turn around and knock him out when he stabbed himself in the heart.

He spouted some stuff about Kenshin always being a manslayer and there was nothing he could do about it. He then died.

Kenshin and Kaoru were now waling back to the Dojo when they were met up with Naruto and the others. They told them all that they were okay. Kenshin then remembered that he still had her ribbon so he decided to give it back.

He gave her back a blood stained ribbon. She got really angry and started chasing him all the way back to the dojo while laughing. It appears as though Kenshin wouldn't be leaving for a while.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

Oniwabanshu

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Naruto.

It has been relatively quiet since the little spill with Jin-ei. It has been 2 months since that battle and Kenshin was acting normally like nothing ever happened.

He, along with Naruto, was playing evens or odds with a few of Sanosuke's friends. Kenshin may have been good with sword arts, but he sucked with gambling whereas Naruto was good with it.

"Evens." Sanosuke called out. It was odds.

"Oh come on. Damn it Kenshin do you know how badly you suck at this gambling?" Sanosuke asked shaking him from side to side causing him to spill some of the tea he was trying to drink.

"Orororo." Kenshin whined. When Sanosuke stopped shaking him he had those swirls in his eyes again.

"My turn. I say odds." Naruto called. The dice where rolled and it was odds. Naruto smirked and took his money.

One of the guys whistled. "Damn kid your good at gambling."

Sanosuke got really mad and started choking Kenshin saying he wasn't he as good as Naruto.

Meanwhile outside down the block a woman was running for her life. A few guys were chasing her. She turned the corner and saw Kenshin, Naruto and the others. She was about to run again when she noticed that they were both carrying swords. She ran towards them.

2 minutes earlier they were sitting around and talking. Sanosuke noticed that one of their friends was missing.

He asked where he was and the other two had crestfallen faces. They told him that he was dead. When Sanosuke heard that he couldn't believe his ears.

They told him that he was taking this special subscription that would improve his health. It turned out that it was opium, but by the time he found out it was too late.

Sanosuke wasn't very happy. His good mood was now ruined. He then saw a woman running towards them.

"Please help me." she cried as she flung herself around Kenshin and Naruto causing them to blush.

Two really big guys came into the place. "Give us the girl and we won't have any problem." One of them growled.

Naruto stood up. "Or what."

"Or we kill you." They said preparing to strike him. Naruto suddenly appeared behind them. They both collapsed to the ground unconscious.

'He's getting faster. Even I barely saw him move or draw his sword.' Kenshin thought.

'Amazing I didn't even see him move or draw his sword.' The woman thought.

Naruto then pulled out a kunai and threw it into the wall. Out came a short man with semi spiky hair, a pointy nose and chin and a sneering facial expression.

"Watch it blond boy. I'm only here for the woman. Come home Megumi, Kanryu is waiting for you." He said smirking.

The woman named Megumi stood up and glared at the small man. "Beshimi, you can tell Kanryu that I'm not going back there again and that if he wants me so badly he can come himself instead of sending goons."

Beshimi scowled. "Oh well. Others shall pay for your selfishness." He fired several darts and they hit Sanosuke's friends. He was about to fire more when Kenshin appeared and hit him in the nose with his reversed blade sword.

He flew back and out of the house. Kenshin sheathed his sword. "Are you okay miss?" Kenshin asked.

Megumi smiled slyly. "Oh I am now thanks to you brave and handsome swordsman." She said draping her arms over their shoulders.

They blushed again. "We should probably get them to the doctor to make sure they're okay." Naruto said gesturing to the two unconscious people.

They picked them up and dropped them off at Dr. Gensai's place. "Those men might come back for you again. Would you like to stay with us for a while?" Kenshin asked.

Megumi smiled. "Oh yes Kenshin please."

(I will not have her calling him Sir Ken or Ken-san.)

Back at the dojo Kaoru and Yahiko are practicing again. It was a simple sparring exercise, but Yahiko actually forced her to fight back. Ten minutes later they stopped.

"Were home." Kenshin called from the front door. Kaoru ran to the door.

"Where have you…" Kaoru stopped when she saw Megumi.

"This is where you live? It looks run down." Megumi said.

Kaoru was angry that she openly insulted her dojo. Yahiko barely managed to hold her back.

"This is Megumi Takani. She will be stating with us for a few days." Kenshin said nervously.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Kaoru broke free of Yahiko's hold and launched at Kenshin. She started beating him over the head calling him some names that I'd rather not type.

"Orororo." Kenshin moaned as he was continuously beaten over the head by her wooden sword. This time Yahiko and Sanosuke held her back.

"Oh my, what a brutal girl. Too brutal for you Kenshin." Megumi purred as she huddled Kenshin.

Kaoru eeped and tried to break free of their hold to get to her. Kaoru could have sworn she saw fox ears and whiskers. She almost broke through before Naruto came and also held her back.

When she had finally calmed down they let go of her. Sanosuke took Kenshin to his room since he was still too dizzy to move. Naruto escorted Megumi to her room.

When Kenshin had finally gotten his mind back in the right place he went to question Megumi on why those thugs were chasing her. Sadly she wasn't very talkative.

Meanwhile, Kaoru was sneaking just outside the door. She wanted to hear what they were talking about. "You know you shouldn't sneak around like that. It disgraces the name of your teachings." Said a voice. She almost screamed out loud, she turned around and saw Sanosuke sitting on a rock.

She was immediately in his face. "But, but, but, but they've been in there for over an hour. Who knows what they've been doing." She said as she had anime tears going down her face.

Sanosuke sighed. He patted her head. "Will you calm down? Everything will be fine."

Kenshin then came out. "Well it appears that someone wants her back badly and will stop at nothing to get her."

Naruto then came out of the building. "So that means there might be an incident or two here."

They then head a chuckling. A pair of hands came out and grabbed Kenshin. He lost his balance and fell flat on his face. Out came Yahiko.

"Don't even think about leaving me out of this." Yahiko said.

"It's going to be dangerous. Can you handle it?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Yahiko said confidently.

"I'll admit the kid's improved, but he might get in the way." Sanosuke said. Yahiko got ticked at this remark so he unleashed something that he apparently invented.

The glomp attack.

He glomped on Sanosuke and was gnawing on his head. Sanosuke got annoyed by this and pulled him off his head.

Kenshin and Naruto sensed something. Then a really huge guy came smashing through the gate.

"Who are the hell are you?" Sanosuke asked.

"I am Hyotokko, demolitions expert of the Oniwabanshu." Hyotokko said.

"You look like a tub of lard to me. I'm taking you down." Sanosuke said charging at him. Hyotokko smirked; he opened his mouth and blew out a big gush of fire.

Sanosuke barely managed to dodge. His jacket was burnt away and his legs got burned a little. "That was a cheap trick." Sanosuke said.

"So you survived. It doesn't matter. I'll get you with the next one." Hyotokko taunted.

Up in the trees was Beshimi. "That fool doesn't stand a chance. With a gut full of oil and false teeth Hyotokko is a human flamethrower."

Hyotokko was about to fire another blast when he was socked in the face and he flew across the ground. He landed in a heap.

Megumi had come out after she heard the wall being broken down. "Why do they fight? They cannot win." Megumi said.

Kaoru turned to Megumi. "Have a little faith in them, besides with Kenshin and Naruto here it won't be much of a match." Megumi wondered what she meant by that and decided to watch.

Hyotokko got up. "Okay shrimp you get fried first." He spit another stream of fire at Naruto.

"If this is all you can do then I won't even have to use half of my power." Naruto said quietly. Naruto made a few hand seals. "Suiton: Suijinheki."

A giant wall of water came out of nowhere and stopped the fire dead in its tracks. Hyotokko couldn't believe what happened.

"What the hell was that? Is he some kind of sorcerer?" Beshimi muttered.

Megumi also couldn't believe her eyes. Kaoru elaborated, "His abilities are special he comes from the place that everybody fears to wander, the Elemental Countries." Megumi's eyes widened, he came from such a dangerous place.

"Now I'll show you a real fire attack. Katon: Karyuu Endan." Naruto called as he fired a huge blast of white flame out of his mouth.

The blast flew right at Hyotokko, but he managed to dodge most of the blast. Some of it hit him and he now had numerous second-degree burns on the left side of his body. The rest of the blast hit behind him and left some spots on fire.

Naruto appeared behind him he went threw a few more hand seals. "Now to finish you. Katon: Kasumi Enbo no jutsu." A mist substance blew out of his mouth. When it hit the fire it grew stronger and went right towards Hyotokko.

When the blast hit Hyotokko was gone. Naruto looked around to see a masked man wearing a battle kimono and wearing stripes on his arm carrying Hyotokko.

Beshimi was really ticked off. "Even Han'ya had to show up. I don't know what Kanryu wants you for so badly, but I'm sick of you." He looked at Megumi when he said this. He flicked a dart at her.

Kenshin finally noticed his presence. "Look out. He's in the trees."

"Too late." Beshimi called, as the dart was about to hit. The dart was intercepted when Yahiko jumped in front of her and the dart hit him in the arm. "What?"

Yahiko winced as he pulled the dart out of his arm. "Yahiko why'd you do that?" Kaoru yelled whacking him on the head.

"Ouch." Yahiko muttered. "Well I had to do something. She would have been hit and it could have been even worse. I'm fin…" Yahiko said as his eyes went wide and he fainted.

"Yahiko. You bastard, what did you do to him?" Naruto shouted.

Beshimi chuckled, "That was a dart full of weed grass poison. The brat won't last an hour. Now I'll pump all of you full of it."

He was about to fire more darts when Kenshin appeared in front of him with his rage filled expression. He smashed the blunt side of his sword into his already broken nose.

He flew back, but the masked man caught him. "It seems that we were mistaken. All of us would have come if we known that Zanza, Battosai and someone from the famous Elemental countries were here. Rest assure we will be back and we will be victorious." The masked man said.

"I won't let you get away." Naruto yelled as he ran towards them. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Ryushosen."

The masked man jumped back just in time. If he hadn't, his head would've been cleaved off. Instead his mask was cracked a bit. Some of it fell off to reveal a piercing yellow eye and severely burnt skin.

"As I said we'll be back." The masked man then disappeared.

"God Damn it." Naruto swore. "How's Yahiko, is he ok?"

Kenshin checked him. "No he's not. He has a bad fever. My specialty is with lacerations and torn ligaments, but poison I'm no good at."

"We'll have to suck the poison out." Kaoru said preparing to suck out the poison.

"No don't." Megumi said.

"This doesn't concern you. If we don't do anything he'll die." Kaoru said angrily.

"Sucking the poison out can cause bacterial infection and slow his recovery. Let me look at him." Megumi said looking at him. "High fever, loss of consciousness, dilated pupils. All are symptoms of weed grass poison. Miss I need you to get the specific ingredients I write down. Kenshin I want you to boil hot water and bring a towel and any kind of medication you have. You with the headband I want you to run to the market and buy all the ice you can carry. Naruto help me carry Yahiko into the house."

They just stared at her.

"Hurry up, poison is a race against time. Move it." Megumi yelled.

It was a long battle against time, but eventually they managed to save Yahiko. Yahiko was saved from death but wouldn't wake up for three days at the least. Those three days were very quiet.

Sanosuke got his burns treated; Kenshin and Kaoru went back to what they were doing before. Naruto, however, locked himself in his room and meditated for the time. He hated the fact that he let the man get away and that the other guy put Yahiko in this state.

Three days later Yahiko woke up and they celebrated his recovery. Megumi made Ohagi to celebate. It was a nice celebration and it was filled with small talk, the occasional joke and some insults between Yahiko and Kaoru.

Megumi had just finished washing some dishes and was taking a walk. She passed by Sanosuke, but they didn't spare a glance at each other. Things were a little rocky between them ever since Sanosuke found out she gave the opium to his friend. He cooled down a bit when he found out she was forced to.

Megumi stopped in front of an old man. "Hello miss, my I help you?"

"No thank you I'm just getting some fresh air." Megumi answered.

"Well that's good. After this maybe you can go back to where you need to be." The old man then transformed into the masked man from last night.

Megumi let out a small scream, but was silenced when he put a hand over her mouth. "You will leave the Kamiya dojo and come back to Kanryu or we will invade that dojo and kill them all." He said.

Megumi let out tears. He let go of her and disappeared. Sanosuke hid behind a tree and heard everything.

Later that night there was a note on the door that was found by Naruto. As soon as he read it he could only mutter, "Damn." He quickly told everyone and they took off.

Sanosuke followed Megumi to the mansion. He was stopped by another member of the Omiwabanshu.

"I am Shikijo, dungeon guard of the Edo castle Oniwabanshu. Now you will die." Shikijo yelled as he hurled a ball and chain at Sanosuke. Sanosuke caught it and it was a game of tug a war until the chain broke.

"Why don't you fight for real instead of using toys." Sanosuke taunted.

"If you insist." Shikijo said ripping his shirt off revealing a well developed upper body that was covered in scars. He jumped down on the ground.

Sanosuke started throwing rapid punches at Shikijo, but none of them affected him. "Your punches don't even itch." Shikijo taunted.

'Is he made out of steel?' Sanosuke thought. He took another swing, but Shikijo caught it and held it in a death grip. He swung with his other arm, but he caught it in the same grip.

"Now let me show you what real strength is all about." Shikijo yelled as he picked him up by the arms and slammed into the gate. Shikijo smirked and before Sanosuke knew what happened he was head butted.

He felt his vision blur and his head pound. He couldn't stand straight so he fell to his knee.

"I'm surprised your skull isn't split open by the force of the impact. By being in the Oniwabanshu I've trained my body to be as hard as steel. Every part of me can be used as a weapon." Shikijo said looking at his scar filled muscles. "Now to finish you."

Shikijo charged at him again. He was about to punch Sanosuke again, but he blocked it. He tried with his other arm, but he also blocked it. 'Impossible, how can he move again already?' Shikijo thought shocked.

"I thought your whole body was steel. I guess you were lying." Sanosuke said.

"Why you." Shikijo growled. He broke free and was about to punch him again when Sanosuke punched him right between the eyes.

Shikijo's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell into the world of unconsciousness.

Megumi couldn't believe what she just saw. Sanosuke may have taken a lot of damage, but to take out one of the Oniwabanshu in one hit was no small feat.

She didn't have much time to be amazed because she was knocked out and carried away by Beshimi.

"Well we should probably go back now." Sanosuke said turning around. When he saw her being carried away he tried to stop him, but he was still disoriented from the head but

he got from Shikijo.

Beshimi got her over the wall just as soon as the others showed up. "Sano are you ok?" Kenshin asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, but they got the girl." Sanosuke said.

"Well I guess you know what that means?" Naruto said looking at Sanosuke.

Sanosuke smirked. "We go in there and split some skulls." He tried to stand up, but he was still wobbly. "As soon as I can walk straight."

Inside the mansion another conversation was taking place. "Thank you for returning to me Megumi. Now you really should get back to making the new opium." Kanryu said in a fake comforting voice.

"I'm not here for that. Kanryu Takeda, I've come to kill you and then kill myself." Megumi said pulling out a dagger. Kanryu panicked and was able to jump away, but Megumi got a good slash on his arm.

Megumi was about to lunge at him again, but found out that her dagger was missing. She looked behind her to see Han'ya holding the dagger.

"You wench." Kanryu wailed backhanding her. "It seems I've been too nice on you. I'll fix that later."

Back in the front gate. They just hoped it and they were making their way towards the house. The thugs noticed them. "Hey intruders. Let's get them boys." One of them yelled.

The thugs gave a battle cry and charged at them. Naruto sighed, "We don't have time for this. Fuuton: Diatoppa." A great gust of wind went spiraling towards them. It hit all the thugs and they were blown away and lay scattered all over the ground.

They charged towards the house again, but they were stopped by the artillery squad. "Hey Yahiko, want to help?" Sanosuke said.

"Yeah." Yahiko said suspiciously.

Sanosuke picked him up. "Then fly." He yelled as he threw a surprised Yahiko at the artillery. He regained his bearings and took down a few of them. Kenshin and Sanosuke took down the rest.

"Who are they. How can they move so fast?" The leader of the artillery pondered. He reached for his gun, but couldn't find it. he looked over and found Yahiko holding it looking at it with a bored expression.

He panicked and backed away only to be hit over the head by Kaoru. He fell unconscious.

Kanryu saw the whole thing and he was really pissed off. "Who would have thought we would have Battosai and some kind of sorcerer here. What are they here for anyway?"

"While you were right in naming the Battosai. That kid is no sorcerer. He is someone that comes from a place of war, death and destruction." Han'ya said in the corner.

"Oh really, then where does the boy come from?" Kanryu asked.

"The Elemental Countries 3-4 hundred miles northwest of here." Han'ya answered.

Now Kanryu had a right to be afraid. He, like many others, heard of the Elemental Countries. It was said to be a place of people who could use some kind of magic and because of it the place was full of endless wars.

"We've defeated your guards, now bring Miss. Megumi down." Kenshin said.

"So you have. I'm impressed that you defeated my bodyguards so quickly. Why not join my side and be my personal bodyguards. I can pay you handsomely." Kanryu said.

"Are you coming down or are we coming up?" Naruto said taking a step towards the house.

"I can pay you 50 times." Kanryu announced.

Naruto took another step.

"100 times." Kanryu said again.

Naruto took two steps.

"200 times." Kanryu wailed desperately.

Naruto took three steps with everyone else following.

"I told you that they can't be bargained with. They are people who don't care about money." Han'ya said.

"Shut up. Since when did I tell you to talk like that. I pay you guys so I order you to go down there and kill them." Kanryu shouted angrily.

He suddenly found himself pinned against the wall by Han'ya. "I don't remember swearing my allegiance to you. I pledged it to the leader of the Oniwabanshu, Aoshi Shinomori."

"How dare you. Who do you think pays that leader of yours a handsome amount of money?" Kanryu growled.

"Han'ya let him go." A voice said.

Han'ya recognized the voice. "Leader, at once." He let Kanryu go.

"He is right Kanryu. They only take orders from me and not money bagging, cowardly scum like you. You can take this woman for all I care. We will fight the Battosai and that boy, but we won't do it for you. We will do it for to show that the Oniwabanshu are the strongest." Aoshi said.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Kanryu said feeling insulted.

Aoshi picked up Megumi. "You can stay here and count your money for all I care."

Kanryu's face slowly twisted into a sneer. "Damn you Aoshi Shinomori." He quickly turned back outside to see them making their way towards the front door.

"Alright, but give me an hour first and then you can have her." Kanryu said.

Naruto and Kenshin stood there for a few seconds before they walked away. "Kenshin, Naruto where are you going?" Kaoru asked.

'Good that gives me an hour to get the information out of Megumi and to get rid of those Oniwabanshu.' Kanryu thought.

Naruto and Kenshin stopped in front of two light posts. They pulled their swords out and cut right through them. To everybody else it looked like they just pulled their swords out. The light posts flew in the air and crashed into the ground.

The others couldn't believe their eyes. They moved so fast that they couldn't be see. They sheathed their swords.

"We'll come up and get Miss. Megumi ourselves." Kenshin growled.

They walked to the front door and saw Han'ya waiting for them. "I am Han'ya, spy for the Edo castle Oniwabanshu."

Kenshin and Naruto prepared their weapons.

"In accordance with our leader. I will stop you." Han'ya said. A mysterious smoke leaked out of the side of his mask.

Up in a tower inside the mansion Megumi was regaining conscious. "Your awake I see." Aoshi said.

"What happened?" she asked drowsy.

"Your friends from the Kamiya dojo are here to save you. Sadly even if they make it pass Han'ya they will not defeat me." Aoshi said. He tossed the dagger back on the ground. "Here is your dagger. Do what you please with it."

Aoshi then left and Megumi looked to the ground sobbing.

"Is there anyway that we can avoid battle. I would prefer to avoid it." Kenshin said.

"The leaders orders are absolute." Han'ya said smashing his hands together making a loud clanking sound.

"Be careful, he has metal gauntlets hidden under his gloves." Sanosuke said.

Han'ya slipped into a fighting stance. "That stance. He must know Kenbo style." Kaoru said.

Kenshin pulled his sword out. Naruto put a hand over Kenshin's blade. "Master, he is a ninja. Let me handle him. Besides you will need your strength for the boss." Naruto said unsheathing his blade.

Kenshin nodded, sheathed his blade and backed away.

Naruto unsheathed his blade and waited for Han'ya to strike. Han'ya charged at Naruto. He tried to punch him, but Naruto blocked it. he tried the reverse backhand, but Naruto ducked and jumped back.

"You are good. It is to be expectable from someone of the elemental countries." Han'ya said.

"Time is of the essence. I'm sorry, but I will have to finish this quickly." Naruto said shifting into a different stance. "Master, please watch. Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Sanryusen." Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Han'ya.

Naruto slowly sheathed his blade. The blade made a soft click that everyone heard. When they heard the click Han'ya's mask fell to the ground exposing his disfigured face and then he fell to the ground unconscious.

"What was that? I didn't see him move." Sanosuke muttered.

Naruto turned around. "That was a new technique I invented. It pushes the user beyond the god like speed and makes three slashes. One to the head, one to the stomach and the last one to the torso. If I had used a real blade then this guy would be dead instead of knocked out. Let's hurry." They nodded and took off.

They found more thugs in the hallway. They stood to fight, but the looked like they might piss themselves any minute. Yahiko and Kaoru stood behind to finish them off while the others went ahead.

They entered to see a tall man waiting for them. "So this is the one they call leader. Aoshi Shinomori." Kenshin said.

"And you two are Battosai and Yellow Flash." Aoshi said. "I was expecting the Yellow Flash to be a little older."

"Aoshi you're more arrogant than I expected." Naruto retorted.

Aoshi scowled a little.

"We have a job to do here Naruto. Try not to upset him." Kenshin sighed.

Naruto nodded sheepishly, "Right, well he said he wanted to fight Battosai so master your up."

Kenshin unsheathed his sword. Kaoru and Yahiko just showed up as well. Aoshi unsheathed a shorter sword.

"A kodachi. A bade suited for defense. Why would he use that?" Kaoru wondered.

Kenshin sped towards him and the battle began with a few swings at each other that were all blocked.

Aoshi stuck the kodachi into the floor and started fighting Kenshin with Kenbo the same way Han'ya did with Naruto. "I see, you use the same fighting style as Han'ya." Kenshin said.

"You are mostly correct. Except he uses the same style I do because I taught it to him." Aoshi said.

The blows took affect and Kenshin started coughing up blood. He fell to his knees since he couldn't support himself.

"As you can see there is a difference between master and apprentice. The master can only be surpassed when the apprentice is skilled enough or the he defeats an enemy that the master could not." Aoshi said.

Kenshin smirked, "Not my apprentice. He is stronger than me."

"What did you say?" Aoshi said not believing what he thought he heard.

Kenshin forced himself to his feet. "His sword skill surpasses mine. Our speed is probably equal. He also taught me how to fight without a sword. The only thing that separated us is experience. I'm older so I have more, but in about another year or two it won't matter."

Aoshi couldn't believe what he heard. He looked to Naruto and saw that he even had the same eyes as his master only a little bit deadlier.

"That's right. A seventeen-year-old boy has almost fully surpassed me. If you can't defeat me then you won't last a second against Naruto." Kenshin said getting ready to attack.

The battle began again and Kenshin couldn't get a hit in. Aoshi was too fast with that kodachi. He had to find a way to match the speed with his heavier sword. He racked his brain until he thought of something that might work.

When Aoshi went to attack Kenshin blocked it with the sword. Aoshi noticed that he was holding the blade instead of the handle. "I had to make my sword shorter to match the length of your kodachi." Kenshin said. He then smacked the blades handle into Aoshi's throat.

Aoshi rubbed his sore throat. "I see, then I will have to defeat you with the ultimate technique of Aoshi Shinomori."

He then started moving around Kenshin to fast that he was leaving after images. Kenshin turned around to see Aoshi slash him across the chest. Three slash marks appeared on Kenshin's chest and he fell to the ground.

"Kaiten-Kenbo." Aoshi muttered as he landed on the ground.

"Master." Naruto yelled.

"Kenshin." Sanosuke, Yahiko and Kaoru yelled.

"It's too late He is dead." Aoshi announced.

Naruto was about to charge him when they heard a groan from Kenshin. They looked over to see him struggling to stand. "How did he survive." Aoshi whispered.

Three clunks were heard and they looked to see three pieces of Kenshin's sheath fall to the ground. "Alright, he pulled the sheath up and only took half of the original damage." Naruto said.

"That was impressive, but you won't do it again." Aoshi said as he disappeared and started to do Kaiten-Kenbo again. He was about to slash him again when Kenshin caught the blade. By catching the blade it also forced him to let go of his own sword.

"There is one flaw in your Kaiten-Kenbo. The kodachi is mainly used for defense so here is a weakness when you switch to offense. Aoshi if you want the title of the strongest then you can have it. that means nothing to me because there are people out there who need my help." Kenshin shouted at the end as he slammed the blade even harder into Aoshi's throat.

Aoshi coughed up a lot of blood. 'Am I going to lose?'

"Now will you give up?" Kenshin asked.

Aoshi pushed out the last of his strength. "Never." He shouted as he punched Kenshin away and fell unconscious.

Everybody quickly ran over to check on him. He was fine except for those deep wounds on his chest. They were about to go looking for Megumi again when the rest of the Oniwabanshu showed up.

"Why did you not finish me off Battosai?" Aoshi asked regaining conscious.

"I had taken a vow after the revolution and after I found my apprentice. I would never kill again unless I had no other choice. It has been years since then and I've never killed." Kenshin said.

All of a sudden the doors on the other side of the doors were blasted open. It revealed Kanryu and a big gatling gun.

"Kanryu what are you doing here and what is with this contraption?" Aoshi asked indicating the gatling gun.

Kanryu smirked, "This is a gatling gun. One of the new models that even the government doesn't own yet. You see I've found out that your not as good as you pertain to be, so I've decided to get rid of you." After he said that he lit a cigar. "Now I'll kill you all starting with the red head and the blond."

He started firing the gatling gun and bullets started firing like crazy. They ran in all directions trying to avoid the bullets. "You can't run around forever. This thing fires 200 rounds per minute." Kanryu laughed as he continued to fire.

They kept running around until Aoshi was hit in the legs. He fell to the ground. "Leader." The Oniwabanshu cried.

"Now you die Aoshi Shinomori." Kanryu cackled like an insane man. He fired at him. The bullets were about to hit when Shikijo jumped in front of the bullets path. He was hit multiple times in the back.

"Shikijo." Aoshi yelled.

Shikijo felt the life leaving him. "Hey don't look at me like that. I did what I had to do. Look at these muscles, not even bullets can pierce me. leader don't die." With that Shikijo of the Oniwabanshu passed away.

Kanryu laughed. "One down and a few more to go."

"Not so fast your next opponent is me, Hyotokko." Hyotokko said charging at him.

Kanryu turned his gun towards him.

Hyotokko smirked, "Better not shoot unless you want this oil bag going up in flames." He pointed as his gut for emphasis.

"Well then I'll shoot here." Kanryu then fired the gun at Hyotokko's head and blew away the entire left side.

"Hyotokko." Aoshi yelled.

"Heh, you fell for it." Hyotokko muttered before he fell to the ground dead. Beshimi then popped out of the barrel on his back.

"Now I'll pump you full of poison." Beshimi growled.

Kanryu fired the gatling gun rapidly. The bullets cut through him before he could fire the dart.

"Beshimi." Aoshi yelled louder.

Beshimi slowly opened his eyes. "Leader, I'm sorry, I failed you again. I tried to stop him leader. I'm sorry to have been, in the end, so useless." His hand fell back and the dart rolled out of his hand onto the floor.

Aoshi stared at the spot where Beshimi lay dead with despair.

Naruto finally seemed to snap out of his shock. He had to figure out to stop that thing. He couldn't use shunshin because then he would have an opening to shoot anyone else. He couldn't use jutsu because that would draw too much fire towards him.

"Yellow Flash." Han'ya said coming up beside him. "How long would it take you to get over to that bastard?"

"About 5 seconds." Naruto responded.

"5 seconds is pushing it, but I think I can give you a good enough opening to do it." Han'ya said.

"Han'ya." Naruto muttered.

"Megumi Takani is in the study tower 2 floors up and the first door on your right. I wish you and your master luck." Han'ya said. He then charged at Kanryu while Naruto charged a bit more to the right.

Kanryu blasted bullets into Han'ya turning him into Swiss cheese. "Han'ya." Aoshi cried.

As soon as Kanryu stopped shooting he turned his gun on Naruto who was right next to him. "It was a good try, but in the end I took down all of the Oniwabanshu with out even trying. Now I will kill you." Kanryu fired, but nothing happened. He fired again, but nothing happened.

"Use your head. If it fires 200 rounds per second and after continuously firing it runs out of ammo." Naruto said angrily while his eyes turned from blue to red.

"Please don't kill me." Kanryu begged.

"If your going to beg for your life then pray to your money to save you." Naruto yelled. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Karryusen." His blade literally turned to fir and he slashed Kanryu across the chest. He slowly caught fire. His screams echoed around the mansion before he fell to the ground and his body turned to ash.

Naruto breathed heavily until his eyes turned back to their normal blue. "We should hurry. Megumi is waiting." Naruto said.

They all left the room leaving Aoshi with the four bodies. Aoshi clenched his fists so hard that they started to bleed.

They took Han'ya's directions and found Megumi about to slit her throat. Sanosuke stopped her and convinced her to not to saying that it won't help all those that died. They then left the mansion.

The police came and cleaned out the bodies, but the bodies were missing their heads and Aoshi was nowhere to be found. After getting their wounds treated they all went home. Megumi stayed with Dr. Gensai to learn how to be a better medic.

Meanwhile Aoshi was deep in the mountains. He took the four heads of the dead Oniwabanshu and buried them.

"I'm sorry that I can't put flowers on your graves, but I will honor your memories." Aoshi muttered in a dead voice. He then headed for the deepest part of the mountains ignoring the man who told him not to go.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsubame and Raijuta

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin.

It has no been a month since the incident with the Oniwabanshu. Kenshin's wounds were already healed, Aoshi disappeared without a trace and so did the remains of the Oniwabanshu.

So life at the dojo had once again gone back to normal, but like all things, they don't go normal for long.

Yahiko was in a clearing not too far away from the dojo. He was training himself for when he is attacked by more than one swordsman. He hung pieces of wood off of a tree and then he went and attacked them.

He moved at incredible speed for a boy his age and then all of a sudden he was behind the tree. The ropes holding the wood suddenly broke and they all fell to the ground. He had really improved in the last 7 months. Even Naruto was impressed that a twelve year old boy could move that fast.

Yahiko let loose a long breathe and started to walk back to the dojo when he saw a young girl watching him. She was wearing an orange kimono and an apron. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders and brown eyes.

"Hello." Yahiko said.

"Hello." She said shyly. "Are you a swordsman?"

Yahiko smiled sheepishly, "Well not yet, but I'm training to be one. I'm Yahiko Myojin."

"My name is Tsubame." She said. She then noticed that he had a cut on his arm. "What happened to your arm?"

Yahiko looked at his arm and saw that he had a small gash there. One of the wood planks must have hit him. "Oh would you look at that. This is nothing I'll be fine." He said.

She pulled some bandages out of her kimono and handed them to Yahiko. "For your arm, good luck with your training." Tsubame said with a small blush. She then walked away.

Yahiko stood there for a few seconds. "Oh man, I forgot to say thank her." He wrapped the bandages around his arm and walked back to the dojo.

Now around midday we find them enjoying a nice lunch at Akabeko. Sanosuke and Kaoru were battling with their chopsticks to see who could get the biggest piece of meat. Sanosuke eventually won.

Kaoru then noticed the bandage on his arm. "What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing, just a training accident." Yahiko responded.

Sanosuke smirked, "Did you get your girlfriend to patch it up?"

Yahiko spluttered and blushed a little. "No, I don't know what you're talking about." He then began to eat his rice at a rapid rate.

"I brought some green tea for all of you." Said a familiar voice.

Yahiko stopped shoveling rice in his mouth long enough to see who it was. When he saw who it was he spit the rice out of his mouth all over Sanosuke.

"Tsubame?" Yahiko said.

It was Tsubame. "Yahiko," she said surprised.

"Oh you two know each other?" asked Tae the owner.

"Yeah I met her after my training yesterday." Yahiko said calming down.

"Oh okay, Tsubame hear has been working here for us for the past week and I must say she has done a mighty fine job." Tae said. Tsubame's face blushed a very interesting shade of red.

"Thank you Tae." Tsubame said.

Tae smiled, "No problem, can you please bring some water in from outside?"

Tsubame nodded and left. Yahiko got up and followed her. "Where are you going?" Kaoru asked.

"I need to do something." Yahiko replied not turning around.

Naruto smirked once Yahiko was gone. "Looks like our little Yahiko is growing up." The others laughed.

Outside, Tsubame was trying to pull up a bucket of water from the well. She was having a hard time since it was so heavy. Yahiko saw her struggling and went to help her.

"Here let me help you." Yahiko said gripping his hands over hers. She blushed an even greater shade of red.

"It's okay, I got it." Tsubame stuttered.

Yahiko smiled and pulled on the rope. Tsubame had no choice, but to pull to. Soon they got the bucket of water up.

"Thank you little Yahiko." Tsubame said.

Yahiko had a blank look on is face before his brain registered what he had been called. "Don't call me that." Yahiko yelled.

Tsubame recoiled, "Sorry little Yahiko."

"What the hell did I just say?" Yahiko yelled again.

Tsubame recoiled again. "I'm sorry."

Yahiko forced himself to calm down. "Sorry I yelled. I hate being called little." Yahiko helped her up. "Anyway you should get the water back inside. Later." He then walked away.

Tsubame smiled and waved a good bye. She picked up the water and was going to go back inside when she was surrounded by some men.

"Hello Tsubame." One of them said.

"Did you do it?" the boss asked.

"I'm sorry, the money isn't kept at the Akabeko, the owner takes it back to her house." Tsubame said with a sad voice.

"Did you get a copy of the key?" he asked. When she didn't answer he became pissed. "We told you to make a copy of the key and you can't even do that right. Your worthless." He yelled and backhanded her.

She would have fallen to the ground if she wasn't picked up and suddenly appeared 15 feet away from them. The person who was carrying her was Yahiko.

Little did they know that the others were watching them from behind some barrels. "Yahiko, I have to help him." Kaoru said preparing to help him.

She was stopped by Naruto. "Stay back. We can't always be around to help him. If we always try to help him then he will never get stronger. Besides I've seen him train in private by the river. He's a lot stronger than you think."

She decided to stay back and watch. She had faith in Yahiko, but she still worried about him.

Yahiko still held Tsubame in his arms. Tsubame had her eyes shut close, tears leaking out and an ugly red mark on her face.

Yahiko was ticked off now. "Tsubame go over behind those barrels and tell everyone back there not to interfere no matter what." Yahiko whispered.

Her eyes opened a little. "Yahiko, please don't fight them. You might die." Tsubame begged as she held on to him.

Yahiko pulled her into a reassuring hug causing her to gasp. "I'll be fine. Now go." He put her down and she ran behind the barrels and told them what Yahiko told her to.

"What's your problem kid? This ain't got nothing to do with you. Her family has always served our noble samurai family as a debt of gratitude, so she is mine and mine alone." The boss yelled at him.

"You're a moron. Debts that relate to samurai families no longer exist. They stopped that after the 4th year of Meiji." Yahiko said calmly.

The guy's eye was twitching badly. "That's it kill this punk." He yelled. All of the thugs pulled out swords and charged at Yahiko.

Yahiko pulled out his bamboo sword. He took a deep breath, "Kamiya Kasshin Style: Santorasen." He moved at speeds that he didn't know he had. He suddenly appeared behind all of the thugs. He put the bamboo sword on his shoulder and they all fell to the ground out cold.

They people who saw this felt their eyes widen. Naruto smirked. "The little sneak." He muttered.

"What?" Sanosuke asked.

"In all of our battle when me and master were doing our moves Yahiko must have been paying special attention. He must have come up with that move after first seeing me use my Sanryuusen. The kid's a genius." Naruto said.

Back at the battle the boss was scared and ticked off at the same time. "You little brat, I'll kill you." He pulled out his own sword and charged at Yahiko.

Yahiko was out of breath. He had hoped that the idiot would have ran away. Now he was in trouble.

When he was about to hit him Yahiko dodged at the last second, but was nicked on the arm. He swung at him again, but Yahiko dodged again. This went on for a while until the guy cut his bamboo sword in half.

"Now before I kill you, I'm going to make you suffer." He yelled insanely. He kicked Yahiko to the ground and start ed stomping on his back. He stomped like crazy, but Yahiko did not cry out, he only grunted.

The others were barely restraining themselves from going out there and helping him. Tsubame was sobbing really hard and Kaoru was trying to calm her down. Sanosuke's knuckles were cracking because he clenched his fists so hard.

Kenshin's eyes were narrowed and he had a hand on his sword. Naruto was calm on the outside, but on the inside he was boiling in rage. Since seeing a kid being beat up by an adult that was laughing insanely brought up bad childhood memories.

He continued stomping Yahiko into the ground. He then picked him up and slashed him across the back. He couldn't stop himself and screamed out loud. Something inside of then snapped.

When the guy was about to make another slash at him Yahiko grabbed the sword with his bare hand. His head was dropped low and when he raised it his eyes were blank. There was nothing, but the white in his eyes.

His mouth was twisted into a face of absolute rage. He gave a mighty scream and then snapped the blade in half.

Everyone's eyes widened. The only person in the group who was able to snap a blade was Naruto and now Yahiko did it. What the hell just happened?

Yahiko then through the rest of the blade into the fence and it went right through it. Yahiko then picked up a sword that one of the thugs dropped when he knocked him unconscious.

His shirt was all ripped so he used one hand to rip the rest of it of exposing his muscular upper body. It also exposed the ugly slash mark on his back that was now dripping out a lot of blood.

"Now, you've talked enough time to die." Yahiko said angrily. He then picked up a kodachi that was on the ground. "Kamiya Kasshin Style."

He sped at him with even greater speed that was only about 1/3 as great as Kenshin. He jumped in the air and did a great spin and landed behind him. Three vertical slash marks appeared on his torso and so did a big crescent moon shape next to it.

"Tora Zangetsu." Yahiko said as he landed and the other guy slumped to the ground with his eyes rolling into the back of his head, never to breathe or move again.

Kaoru and Tsubame covered their mouths in shock. The men's eyes widened, when did he come up with a move of such speed and dexterity.

Yahiko looked over at them. His eyes were back to normal, but they were emotionless and dead. His hands and the blades he was holding were dripping in blood. He turned to them and slowly started walking towards them.

The others tensed. Naruto and Kenshin put a hand on their swords incase he did something. When he was about 10 feet away from them he fell forward and was unconscious.

Naruto quickly ran over and checked him. His eyes widened. "He's lost too much blood and his pulse is getting lower. We need to get him to Dr. Gensai now."

With Naruto's ability to do shunshin he disappeared before they could reply. They quickly followed him. Naruto appeared inside the clinic and he was internally thanking god for no one being there.

He saw Megumi sitting in a chair behind the counter. "Megumi we need help." Naruto called.

Megumi looked to the voice and immediately saw Naruto carrying a beaten and bloody Yahiko. She ran to his side and checked him over. "Talk later, he needs to be rushed into surgery." She took him out of Naruto's arms and went inside the emergency room leaving a worried Naruto standing in the lobby.

Five minutes later the others showed up and Naruto filled them in on the details. Now they were all waiting in the lobby. Tsubame was still sobbing and muttering things that sounded like she was blaming herself.

Two hours later and they were still waiting out in the lobby. Then they heard the door open and Megumi and Dr. Gensai came out.

"How is he?" Kaoru asked.

Megumi sighed, "He is going to live, but his injuries are great. It took 97 stitches to sew up his wound and he also has 3 fractured ribs. In all honesty I'm surprised that he managed to survive."

All of their eyes widened. "Can we see him?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes you may, but not for long. He is going to be bed ridden for at least 2 weeks and another week before he can practice his sword style again." Dr. Gensai said.

They nodded and they walked in and saw Yahiko. He was uncovered so it showed all the bandages he had on his torso and the ones on his arms and head. They sat by his bedside and just stared at him for a while.

Soon one by one they left the room until only Naruto and Tsubame were left. Naruto looked over and saw Tsubame sobbing again.

"It's not your fault you know." Naruto said.

"Yes it is." Tsubame cried. "If it wasn't for me he wouldn't have gotten involved in this and wouldn't be in the hospital."

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "Yahiko would have gotten involved no matter who it was. It's in his nature to help those even if they don't want it." Naruto chuckled, "I think he picked up that little habit from me."

"From you?" Tsubame asked.

"I used to do that all the time when I was his age. I would help out anybody and everybody and no matter how much they tried to get rid of me I would help them. It's as I said before, it's in his our nature." Naruto concluded. He then took a breath. "I'm going to leave now. I'll leave you here to spend more time with your new boyfriend."

Tsubame blushed cherry red. "He's not my boyfriend." She squealed quietly.

"A lot of people say that and then end up married a few years later. You are no different." Naruto said leaving the room and leaving a scarlet Tsubame.

When Tsubame got her blush under control she looked back at Yahiko. She hesitantly put her hand on his forehead and started stroking it. "Yahiko," she whispered.

She stayed there stroking his head for a while before she had to leave. Tsubame had kept coming back everyday since the accident. The thugs that worried for the guy Yahiko killed are now in prison and everyone kept coming back to see him.

It had now been 2 weeks since the incident and Yahiko had still not woken up. Naruto, Sanosuke and Kaoru trained day in and day out. Kenshin still looked after the dojo.

Right now it was their day of relaxation. They were all sitting down outside enjoying the peace and quiet. Until Megumi came running through the door.

"Yahiko has woken up." She shouted. They didn't waste a second and ran towards the hospital. When they got there they immediately ran towards Yahiko's room.

They opened the door to see Yahiko sitting up in his bed staring at his hands like they were disgusting. "Yahiko." He snapped out of his daydream and looked over to them.

"Oh, hey guys." Yahiko said in a hollow voice.

"Is something wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"First tell me, is Tsubame okay?" he asked.

"Yeah she's fine. In fact she's come back here to see you for the past two weeks." Sanosuke teased.

Yahiko didn't even react. "That's good. Now tell me honestly, did I kill that guy?" the others froze at the question.

Naruto sighed, "Yes you did Yahiko, but you did it in self defense. He was about to kill you, plus he hurt Tsubame."

"Don't you think I know that?" Yahiko yelled. He continued to yell. "He was still a human and I never like to kill."

"Yahiko, I know how you feel. I never liked killing either, but sometimes it's necessary. You were trying to protect Tsubame. Killing to protect someone you care about is not a sin." Naruto said wisely.

"Yeah, you're right." Yahiko said. He then smiled, "So when do I get out of here? I want to get back to training."

"As soon as we remove the stitches you can leave." Dr. Gensai said.

"But you must not overexert yourself for one week so that means no training." Megumi said sharply.

Yahiko groaned, "Damn. No what am I going to do for a whole week?" A small gasp caused him to look over to the door. Stranding there was Tsubame.

"Oh, I'm sure that you'll find something to do." Sanosuke said slyly. "Come on guys, let's leave this kids alone."

They all left the room. "Good luck Yahiko." Naruto whispered to him.

"Go get him Tsubame." Kaoru whispered.

They both blushed at the exact same time. Then they slid the door shut with a soft click leaving Tsubame and Yahiko in the room alone.

Tsubame finally got her body temperature under control. "Yahiko, I want to thank you for saving me from those men."

Yahiko smiled. "No problem. Anything to help those I care about."

Tsubame smiled and blushed. Yahiko then tried to get out of bed. It took him a minute to stand straight, but he did. He walked over to Tsubame and hugged her.

"If you ever need help with anything, please tell me and I'll always be there to help you." Yahiko said.

She blushed brighter and hugged him back. She then gained some kind of confidence because she leaned back and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Yahiko." Tsubame said. She then ran out of the room. When she opened the door she looked back, giggled at him, and left.

Yahiko stood there for a second before he smiled a big cheesy grin and lied back down and fell asleep dreaming about himself being a maser swordsman. He also dreamed about Tsubame standing by his side.

It has now been a month since that day. Yahiko has been fully healed and continued with his training. He has also been spending a lot of time with Tsubame. Sanosuke teased him about it saying stuff about when's the wedding.

Right now they were going deep into the mountains for a vacation. They were invited by Dr. Gensai's little sister.

"Wow, this is a nice place." Sanosuke said looking out at the forests from on top of a bridge.

"Yeah I'll say." Yahiko said.

Kaoru was having some trouble crossing the bridge since she was afraid of heights. Kenshin helped her across the bridge. The met Dr. Gensai's younger sister and if you add a goatee and a moustache to her face then she would look just like him.

They walked along until they got to a huge mansion. "The young master has graciously let us stay in his home so please be polite." She said.

She opened the doors and let them in. the house was amazing. On the top staircase was a young boy. "I see you have returned." He said.

"Yes young master and I have brought with me some legendary swordsman." She said raising the arms of Naruto and Kenshin.

"Thank you, you may take the rest of the day off if you wish. Guests please follow me." he said leading them away.

Yahiko didn't like the guy since he sounded like total snob. Naruto also didn't like the kid too much since he was never one to like nobles.

Right now they find himself in a big room. "Alright if you two are such good swordsmen than you should have no problem knocking down that chandelier up there. My father was known as the thunder god and he was able to knock it down when he was fifteen, so if you can't do it then you have no right to teach me swordsman ship."

Naruto felt his eye twitch, Yahiko clenched his fists, but Kenshin waved his hand out.

"Sorry, but I have already passed on my teachings to my apprentice and have no desire to teach any others." Kenshin said.

"You already taught someone? Who is it?" he asked.

Kenshin pointed at Naruto. "This is my apprentice, Naruto Uzumaki."

"He doesn't look like much. He looks like a blond weakling." He said.

Naruto's eye twitched even more. He then pulled out his swords with them still in their sheaths. He handed them both to Yahiko. "Use your move and prove this punk not to underestimate anyone."

Yahiko smirked, he pulled the blades out of there sheathes. "Kamiya Kasshin Style: Dai Torasen."

He did a flip in the air and then landed on the other side and sheathed both of the blades. Nothing happened at first.

"Nothing's happening. I knew you were weak." He taunted.

"Just shut up and watch." Naruto said.

The chandelier then fell down along with over half of the ceiling. They boy was gaping in shock along with Kaoru. Just how hard had Yahiko been training.

Yahiko smirked again and tossed the swords back to Naruto who caught them and put them back on his belt.

"Now don't think that I'm the strongest because Kenshin and Naruto are ten times stronger and faster than me." Yahiko said.

"I thank you for the hospitality, but I think I would rather go outside. Anyone who would like to join me please follow me." Naruto said leaving.

"Wait up." Yahiko said following him.

Kenshin bowed to the boy. "I apologize for my apprentice, but he never was fond of noble people since in his opinion they always get what they want and ever have to work for it like normal people."

Kaoru also bowed. "I also apologize for my student. I guess he also doesn't like noble people."

We now find Naruto and Yahiko in a clearing next to a cliff. "Yahiko I saw your move and it looked a little slow."

"Yeah, I perfected it with my bamboo sword which is much lighter, so doing it with a real sword slowed me down." Yahiko said.

Naruto put a hand to his chin. He then snapped his fingers. He pulled off his reverse blade sword and tossed it to Yahiko. "Use this for strength training. Swing it around until you are use to the weight."

Yahiko caught the sword. He slowly pulled it out of the sheath and admired it. It did indeed feel a lot heavier than his bamboo sword. "Thanks, Naruto. I'll do my best." Yahiko said and got to work on basic moves.

Naruto was standing a few feet away. He was preparing to try out his newest and probably strongest move. He held his sword in a reverse hold. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Sennen Hyorou."

A bunch of ice pillars shot out of the ground and got into a box formation. He gave his sword a little twist and they came together freezing most of the ground and about 50 trees.

"Hyoryuusen." Naruto called. He charged at the ice and gave it a bunch of large slashes. If you look at it close enough you would see the symbol for ice dragon carved into the ice.

Everything that was trapped in the ice fell apart with it. It came down with such a mighty crash that it alerted Yahiko. He quickly ran over to Naruto.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Yahiko asked excited.

"That was my newest move. It's called Sennen Hyorou. It traps the opponent in an ice prison and then it surrounds them and freezes them. If they are still alive then I will use the second strike named Hyoryuusen. It's my most deadly attack to date." Naruto explained sheathing his blade.

"Wow," Yahiko muttered. "How are you going to get rid of the ice?"

Naruto smirked, "Like this." He went through four hand signs. "Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu." A fire shaped dragon came out of his mouth and melted all the ice.

"You know, it still amazes me every time I see you use one of those attacks." Yahiko said.

"I know. Okay, free show over back to your training." Naruto said.

Three hours later they were resting in the woods. Yahiko was now able to do some basic stances and swing the sword around without falling.

Soon they were found by the others. They told them that it was time to go home. When Yahiko tried to give him back his reverse blade sword, Naruto shook his head.

"Keep it. Consider it a reward for inventing really powerful techniques. I can always get a new one." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Yahiko said. He strapped the sword on his back and now carried his bamboo one.

Kaoru noticed the sword. "Where did you get the sword from?"

"Naruto gave it to me. He said that it was a reward for making powerful moves." Yahiko said.

Naruto caught the look his master gave him. "Don't worry, I can always by a new one or try and make one myself." Naruto said.

Kenshin sighed, "If you're sure."

Soon they were back at the Kamiya dojo. Kaoru had told them that the boys name was Yutaro. They left soon after the boy had said that he would learn swordsmanship from another master.

It had now been a month since then. Everything here was going fine here at the dojo. They were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

Kaoru went and answered the door and saw that it was Yutaro. "Master Yutaro, what are you doing here?"

"I've finally learned swordsman ship. Now I want to challenge that little brat and the blond haired one." Yutaro demanded.

"Well I'll see if they're available." Kaoru said. She walked in the back to see Naruto watching Yahiko practice with his new reverse blade sword.

"Guys, Master Yutaro has come asking for a match with you two." Kaoru said to them.

The two boys looked at each other and smirked. Time to put this brat in his place. "Sure, why not." Naruto said. They both got up and went to meet him at the door.

When they got there they saw him waiting there impatiently. "About time you got here. I want to face you both in a match and I will defeat you. Follow me to the creek." He then walked away.

"The brat's only been training for a month and he thinks he can beat the both of us. Yeah right." Naruto whispered to Yahiko who smirked. They then followed him.

Kaoru quickly went to find Kenshin and Sanosuke. She found them outside the dojo sitting around.

"Guys, Yutaro came here requesting a fight between himself, Yahiko and Naruto." Kaoru said nervously.

Kenshin immediately paid attention. "Where are they?"

"I think he told them to meet him by the creek." Kaoru said.

"Let's go Sanosuke, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said running out the door. The others quickly followed him.

Now we find the boys at the creek. "I want to fight the little brat first before I take care of blondie." Yutaro said arrogantly.

Yahiko felt his eye twitch. "Oh it's on." He muttered.

Yutaro pulled out his sword and charged at Yahiko. He jumped in the air and was about to chop him in half when Yahiko disappeared in a flash.

Yutaro gasped as the blade hit the ground. Where did he go? "Behind you." Yahiko said. Yutaro turned around and, sure enough, there was Yahiko looking bored.

"I'll teach you to underestimate me." Yutaro yelled. He dragged the sword through the grass and tried a diagonal slice at him, but Yahiko jumped over it.

"This is getting boring. I'll end this now." Yahiko said. He moved at half of his speed and he was now behind Yutaro. A slash mark appeared on Yutaro's skin, but it didn't break the skin, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

The others arrived in time to see Yahiko defeat Yutaro. Kaoru was amazed. "That's my student." She said swelling with pride.

Yahiko turned around to look at Yutaro's unconscious form. "Wow, I didn't even have to use any of my techniques to defeat him. Apparently his master is a mediocre swordsman."

Naruto sighed. "Come on. Let's get him back to the dojo where he can rest up."

Naruto picked him up and slung him over his shoulder and Yahiko picked up his sword. They then began walking back to the dojo.

After a while Yutaro woke up. He cursed himself for losing to them. Kaoru felt sorry for him and invited him to come and learn at her school and get a better grasp at swordsman ship.

He reluctantly agreed. It has now been two weeks since he joined the school. He got better as a swordsman, but he couldn't hold a candle to either Yahiko or Naruto. Soon he had to leave.

After he left, they all took a day off and went to a local hot spring. Kenshin kept thinking about something, though. When Yutaro left he looked a little scared. He also noticed the way Yutaro carried his sword while he was training there.

He only knew one person who carried their sword like that. It was a dangerous man named Raijuta. Kenshin's eyes widened. He abruptly stood up. "So that's it."

He apparently was so worried that he didn't notice that he was naked as he walked through some bushes to where Kaoru and Megumi were. He told them that Yutaro was in danger.

He then noticed Megumi covering her mouth with a slight blush on her face and then noticed Kaoru with a huge blush on her face.

"Whoops." Kenshin said lamely.

"Kenshin you jerk." Kaoru yelled and started bashing his head.

Back on the men's side Sanosuke was eating a rice ball and the other two had sweat drops on their heads.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style, huh?" Sanosuke said.

"Reverse blade sword." Naruto and Yahiko muttered.

After Kenshin's little beating they listened to what he had to say. When he was finished they took off to where he was. "Naruto, you're the fastest, take Yahiko and go. Hurry." Kenshin yelled.

Naruto nodded. He picked Yahiko up and put him on his back. He then jumped into the trees and started hopping through them. "Hold on Yahiko." Naruto called.

Yahiko held on tight as they sped through the trees. If this weren't an important situation than he would be enjoying the ride.

Naruto was searching for Yutaro's energy. He found it about a mile away. It was going up. Either he was stronger than he thought, or he was about to be killed. He sped up until he got to him.

He found him facing off against a really big guy. That must be Raijuta. "What are you doing?" Naruto called.

Raijuta looked over to him. "You must be the apprentice of the Battosai. Finally my chance to show that I'm the strongest. But first I'm going to get rid of someone who has served his purpose."

He turned to a cowering Yutaro and swung his sword down. Apparently it was a strong blast that went right at him. It hit his arm and it was nearly severed from his body.

Naruto and Yahiko's eyes widened. "Yahiko take care of Yutaro. I'll deal with this slime."

Yahiko nodded and ran towards Yutaro while Naruto ran at Raijuta. He tried a slash at him, but he blocked it. He swung at him, but Naruto dodged it. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Doryuusen." Naruto swung his sword at the ground and a bunch of rubble went at Raijuta.

Raijuta dodged the blast and swung his sword at the ground and a bunch of earth rubble went straight towards Naruto. Naruto walked towards it and when chunks were going to hit him he leaned to the side or leaned backwards.

Soon he dodged all of the rubble and went straight at Raijuta. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Karyuusen." He swung his sword and a huge fire dragon came out and went at him. Raijuta barely dodged it.

"Yes, finally I see the real power of a master. Come Yellow Flash." Raijuta yelled charging at him. He started swinging at Naruto with everything he had. Naruto dodged them easily.

Then the others finally found them. Kaoru went over to help Yahiko with Yutaro. Sanosuke and Kenshin hung back for support.

"Alright, I'm going to end this now. I'll show you why they call me the Yellow Flash." Naruto said pulling out a tri-pronged kunai.

Kenshin's eyes widened and then he smirked. "This is already over. Pay close attention." The others did pat attention. Kaoru and Yahiko had wrapped up Yutaro's arm and were also paying attention.

Naruto threw the kunai at Raijuta, but Raijuta caught it easily. "Was that supposed to do anything?" he taunted.

Naruto smirked, "Yes it was and it will right now. Hiraishin no jutsu." Naruto then disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared in front of Raijuta.

Raijuta was too shocked to react in time so Naruto plunged his sword through his head. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Their eyes widened. How did he move so fast? They decided to ask him later since they had to take Yutaro to the hospital. Naruto quickly burned Raijuta's body to ash and then he followed the others.

They got him to the hospital and waited for Megumi to tell them if he was going to be okay. Soon she came out and told them that his arm was saved, but the nerves were severed so he will never be a swordsman.

When Yutaro found out he was devastated. He soon decided to leave Japan and go study Medicine in Germany. Right now they were all at the docks saying goodbye.

Yutaro was still bummed out so Yahiko cheered him up in his own way and that way was by beating him over the head.

He had told him not to give up just because he didn't have full use of his right arm and that he still had his left arm. It cheered him up a bit and then he set sail on a boat to Germany, not to return to Japan for who knows how long.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	6. Chapter 6

Saito Hajime, Leaving Tokyo and Meeting Misao Makimachi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin.

We now find our heroes at the Akabeko. They were enjoying a nice lunch. Yahiko was talking to Tsubame at another table and she kept blushing. It looks like she was flirting with her and it also looked like she was enjoying it.

Kenshin and Kaoru were also sitting next to each other smiling and talking. Naruto wouldn't admit it, but he was a little jealous of them.

Meanwhile back at the Kamiya dojo Sanosuke was sitting at the front door. He hoped that they didn't go to the Akabeko without him. He was about to go check when he saw someone at the door. It was a man with short black hair with some long bangs falling in front of his face carrying a suitcase.

"Excuse me, I'm selling medicine door to door. Would you like a look at my product?" he asked.

"Sorry, I'm not the owner of the place. Come back later." Sanosuke said.

"Oh that's too bad. Then perhaps you could tell me where Battosai is." He said opening his narrowed eyes.

Sanosuke's eyes widened. "Who are you and what do you want with Kenshin?"

"That's none of your business. Now do you know where he is or not?" he asked again.

"If you want to know then you have to fight me first." Sanosuke said. He then charged at him.

The guy smirked and pulled out a sword he kept hidden. He held it in his left hand and ran at Sanosuke. He stabbed him through the shoulder and he was thrown through the wall.

The blade broke from the force of the attack. The man looked at the handle and what was left of the blade. "These things are could for sneaking around, but their durability is that of a toy. There is still no match to the katana."

Sanosuke got up and pulled the blade out of his shoulder. "Don't turn your back on me." Sanosuke yelled and charged at him.

The man turned around and elbowed him in his wounded shoulder. He then grabbed him in the head and slammed him into the floor. Sanosuke was out like a light.

The man sighed. "Oh well, I'll come back later." He left the box there and also left a bleeding and unconscious Sanosuke.

The others were now walking home. Kenshin was walking at a slower pace since he was somehow getting flash backs of his past in the revolution. He remembered fighting the captains of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd shinsengumi units.

He mostly remembered fighting the 3rd shinsengumi captain the most. The man was named Saito Hajime. He was broken from his thoughts by Kaoru telling him to hurry up. He decided to ponder about these memories later.

When they got back to the dojo the first thing they saw was the hole in the wall. "I smell blood." Naruto said.

They quickly rushed in and saw Sanosuke. They quickly called Megumi to come patch him up. She quickly came and sewed up his wounds.

Kenshin was standing in the same room where the hole in the wall was. He then saw the box that the man had left. He recognized the symbol on the box. It was the symbol that the shinsengumi used.

It seems that his past has come back to haunt him. Naruto noticed the look on his master's face. He followed his gaze and saw the symbol. His own eyes widened. So that's what was troubling his master.

The next day was relatively quiet for them. Kenshin and Naruto had gone out for a walk in the town. Kaoru and Yahiko trained for a while and Sanosuke was resting at his house. He was still unconscious after the beating he took.

Kaoru and Yahiko were interrupted by a knock at the door. Yahiko went to answer it and saw the man from yesterday, though he didn't know that.

"Can I help you?" Yahiko asked.

"Yes please, I am looking for a Mr. Kenshin Himura." He said.

Yahiko didn't let any emotion portray on his face, but on the inside he was sweating. What would a policeman want with Kenshin? "He is not here at the moment, but you can wait here until he comes back if you wish." Yahiko said letting him in.

"Thank you young man." He said.

Meanwhile Kenshin and Naruto were sitting by the river. They didn't know why, but the running water and tranquility of the river always calmed them down and helped them think. Kenshin was sitting on a log and Naruto was lying in a tree.

"So what are you going to do master?" Naruto asked.

Kenshin sighed. "I honestly don't know what to do."

"Well I hope that you can decide to. We've lived there for a while and I'm sure that you've come to think of it as your home as I have. Besides it would really hurt Kaoru if you left." Naruto said slyly at the end.

Kenshin's face got a little red. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto sighed, "She looks at you the same way that Tsubame looks at Yahiko and you do the same to her."

"I do not." Kenshin said.

Naruto sighed again, "You're denying your own feelings. I know that you care about her. Come on let's head back to the dojo." Naruto jumped down and landed next to his master.

Kenshin also sighed and got up to. He and Naruto started walking back to the dojo. About ten minutes later they got back.

"We're home." Naruto called. Yahiko came out.

"Hey guys. Kenshin there's a policeman here looking for you." Yahiko said.

"I wonder what he wants." Kenshin said.

They walked inside and saw the man sitting on the ground with his back turned to them. "So you've finally come back Himura Battosai." He said turning around.

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Captain of the 3rd unit shinsengumi, Saito Hajime."

"I am pleased that you remember me after all this time." Saito said. He then pulled out his sword and charged at Kenshin. Kenshin reacted just in time and jumped out of the way.

"Why are you here Saito?" Kenshin asked pulling his sword out.

"I figured it's time we settled our score." He said putting his sword in his left hand and putting his right hand over the end of the blade.

Naruto recognized the stance. "That's the stance for the Gattotsu."

Saito charged at Kenshin, but Kenshin managed to block it. Saito smirked and twisted the blade. It went under Kenshin's blade and stabbed him.

Kenshin grunted and jumped back. He landed on his feet, but was a little wobbly. This time he charged at Saito and they began a vicious sword battle.

On the sidelines the only person who could keep up with their speed was Naruto. "How are they moving so fast?" Yahiko asked.

"It is because they feel like they are back in the revolution." Naruto said. "They faced on many occasions, but in all of their battles there was never a winner or a loser."

"Kenshin." Kaoru whispered.

Back at the battle it was still going the same, a battle with the blades. Saito had got in a few cuts on Kenshin, but Kenshin had also struck back. He hit Saito a few good times and also gave him a few hard right hooks.

Saito then tried to Gattotsu again, but this time Kenshin blocked it fully and broke Saito's blade. He then jumped over him and hit him in the back of the head.

Back on the sidelines they were all amazed. Kaoru was starting to get a little worried. "Kenshin, please win already." He didn't react. All he did was have a glaring match with Saito.

"Don't tell me you've gotten this weak Saito. I could kill you if I please right now." Kenshin said coldly.

Kaoru gasped, "Kenshin, please end it already."

"He can't hear you." Said a voice. They turned around to see Sanosuke and Megumi walking towards them.

"What do you mean he can't hear us?" Kaoru asked.

"It's like Naruto said. They are back in the revolution. They can only be stopped by someone who also saw the blood shed of the revolution." Sanosuke said.

Kaoru watched in despair as the battle between them continued. Saito charged at Kenshin and threw his broken blade at Kenshin.

Kenshin blocked it with his hand, causing it to bleed, and knocked it away. When he got close enough Kenshin swung his sword at him, but Saito ducked and knocked the blade away.

He pulled off his jacket and pulled it around Kenshin's neck. "Try getting out of this Battosai." Saito taunted.

"Oh crap, he's trying to strangle him." Naruto said.

Back at the battle Kenshin was gasping for breath, and trying to free himself. He was having little success. He reached down for his sheath and hit Saito in the stomach with it causing him to drop Kenshin.

Now they were on opposite sides of each other. They were both panting very heavily and were glaring at each other. They gave a battle cry and charged at each other.

"Stop it." Kaoru yelled.

"That is enough Saito." Said a new voice.

They stopped at the same time to look over to a new person. "We told you to test the Battosai's strength, not kill him."

Saito said nothing. He just picked up his jacket and stood off to the side. Then a new person came in. he was really tall, had brown hair, black eyes and a big moustache. "It's been a while Himura."

"Lord Okubo." Kenshin said surprised. It looks like Kenshin was back to his old self again.

"Forgive this crude way of meeting, but we have urgent matters to discuss." Okubo said leaving the room.

Some time later after their wounds were patched up they were sitting in a room with Okubo.

"Now what do you need to talk about?" Kenshin asked.

"Makoto Shishio." Was all Okubo said.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed even more if possible. This was, indeed, a serious matter. Yahiko's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Who is Makoto Shishio?"

"He was another assassin for the Imperialists. He took my place as the Hitokiri in the dark. So technically his my successor." Kenshin said. "But I thought he was killed ten years ago."

"We thought he was to." Okubo said. "We even pored oil on his body and burned him, but he still survived and now he is stirring up trouble in Kyoto."

"So let me guess, you want master to go to Kyoto and kill Shishio?" Naruto said.

Okubo looked at him. "That's a blunt way of putting it, but why did you call him master?"

Naruto smirked, "Well isn't that a way an apprentice refers to his trainer?"

Okubo's eyes widened. "Himura did you train this boy in your style?"

"Yes I did and I might say that he is stronger than I am." Kenshin said.

Okubo felt his eyes widen even more. A mere boy was stronger than the legendary Battosai. Then Kenshin spoke again.

"You might know him by his aliases. The Yellow Flash." Kenshin said.

Okubo thought his heart skipped a beat. "Okay enough surprises. It would be even better if the both of you went to Kyoto. If Makoto Shishio gets what he desires then Japan is doomed. I will come backing one week to hear your answer. We need you Himura." He then got up and left.

Saito decided to make his leave. "If you intend on going to Kyoto, then hurry up and become a manslayer again or you will never defeat Shishio." He then left.

Kenshin and Naruto sat there in silence and so did everyone else. They didn't know what to do.

It has now been one week and Okubo was riding back to the Kamiya dojo to hear Kenshin's answer.

'Will Himura say yes or no. this meeting is going to be along one, but Shishio must be stopped at all costs.' Okubo thought. "It is for the best." He said out loud.

"Well isn't that nice." Said a happy voice. Okubo turned to see a young boy who looked to be about 15 or 16 years old. He put a hand over Okubo's mouth to stop him from talking. "But the future is something you'll no longer half to worry about.

Okubo tried to talk, but because of the hand over his mouth he couldn't.

"Here is a word from Lord Shishio. You can send thousands of men, but none will stop me. I will be victories, or so he says." He then pulled out a knife. The last thing Okubo saw was that innocent smile on the child's face.

The horseman was just driving along when a bunch of guys carrying swords came out. "Okubo, now you will die." One of the leaders shouted. They killed the driver and went for Okubo. They opened the door and saw that Okubo was already dead.

"What, he's already dead. We already sent a notice to the government saying that we killed him." One of them said.

"It doesn't matter. There are no witnesses. We killed Okubo." One of the bosses shouted stabbing his already dead body. The others agreed and they started stabbing his body as well.

Kenshin soon got tired of waiting and decided to go meet him himself. Naruto came with him. They soon saw a crowd up ahead. They went and checked it out. They saw a body being covered up. Kenshin recognized the body.

"Lord Okubo." He said shocked.

"That's what happens when you stand up against Lord Shishio. If you know what's good for you, you will not challenge him." Said the person who killed Okubo.

They turned around to see that the person was already gone. "Master, we must not allow this to go on." Naruto said.

"I know." Kenshin said. He then sighed. "Pack all your things. We're leaving tonight." Naruto nodded and they walked home.

They got back and packed all of their things. When they were finished they were walking down a path when they were confronted by Kaoru.

"You two are going to Kyoto aren't you?" She asked sadly.

They nodded. "We didn't tell you guys because you would either get involved or try to stop us." Naruto said.

"Please don't go. I'm begging you." Kaoru said nearly crying.

Kenshin walked up and hugged her, which caused her to gasp. "I'm sorry to Miss Kaoru, but I promise you that we will return." Kenshin let go of her and then they both turned around and walked away.

Kaoru sunk to the ground and cried really hard. On that day the two swordsman who lived in the Kamiya dojo became wanderers again.

They have now been traveling for one full week. They were passing through a town about 50 miles away from Tokyo. People were looking at them in fear since they were carrying swords.

Naruto accidentally bumped into a young girl wearing a cloak. "Oh, I'm sorry." Naruto said helping her up.

"Oh, it's okay." She said back and walked away. Naruto had a strange feeling that he would see that girl again.

Later that night they were camping out again when they heard a girls voice and a bunch of men laughing. "I'll check it out." Naruto said.

He got up and went to where he heard the sound. He saw a bunch of men surrounding the same girl he bumped into earlier.

"Do you have the money?" She asked shyly.

"Of course. Now before we give it to you, you have to do something for us." One of them said in a perverted voice.

'Pigs.' Naruto thought with a scowl.

"Oh okay, but I've never done this before." She said in a nervous voice.

They giggled lecherously again. "Don't worry we'll go easy on you." One said.

Naruto felt a tick mark appear on his forehead.

"I've got a better idea. How about I take the money from you and leave." She said throwing her cloak off to show a pretty young girl wearing some kind of ninja outfit with long braided hair.

The men gaped. "It's only a brat. Man we got all excited for nothing. That was such a sexy voice to." They muttered and walked away.

She got really angry. "Hey I'll have you know that I'm sixteen." She then attacked them. She beat them up with well-executed moves and then took the money.

" Oh yeah, that'll teach you to walk away from me." she said triumphantly.

She was about to walk away when they got back up and pulled swords out. She turned around and saw that they were getting back up. She set her stuff sown and prepared to fight them.

Naruto decided to interfere. "Wow." He called causing them all to look up at him. "Its taking six people to beat one person and those six are losing. How sad." Naruto taunted.

The guys got mad. "Come down and say that pretty boy."

Naruto smirked, "You asked for it." He appeared next to the girl before anyone can blink. "Over here."

They then looked to where he was. The girl was really surprised. 'When did he get there. I didn't even see him move.'

The thugs then charged at him. Naruto pulled out a tri-pronged kunai. He held it in a reverse grip and held it behind his back.

When they got close enough he gave one mighty slash and cut most of them up and blew them back. Only one of them was still alive. He quickly ran away.

Naruto put the kunai away. "Well that takes care of the idiots." He was about to walk away when,

"Whoa," the girl shouted causing Naruto to nearly trip. "That was so cool. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I learned that on my own." Naruto said. "Now I think I should return this money that the thieves stole." He said holding the moneybag up.

"Wait, when did you?" she said looking around. "That's mine. I stole it from the fair and square, so it's mine."

"Actually they stole it from someone else and you stole it from them, so it should go back to the people it was stolen from in the first place." Naruto said.

"Damn it, give it back." She yelled taking a kick at him, but he dodged it. she continued to try and punch it only for him to keep dodging.

"That does it. Tobikunai." She yelled throwing some kunai at him. He caught them all in his hand.

"Do you really think that you can kill me with these?" Naruto said crushing the kunai in his palms.

The girl felt her eyes widen. Just how strong was this guy? "You crushed my kunai, you bastard." She yelled going to punch him. Naruto caught her fist.

"Are you done yet? I need to leave." Naruto said bored.

She tried to pull her fist out of his grip, but she couldn't. "Hey let go."

Naruto let go and she fell to the ground. "Goodbye little Kunoichi." Naruto said walking away.

She blushed from embarrassment and anger and chased after him. Naruto looked behind him to see her chasing him so he picked up his speed and soon he was back in his campsite.

She followed him right into the campsite. Kenshin was sitting there watching the whole thing. He then smiled.

"Wow Naruto, you save the damsel in distress and now she has fallen for you. This hasn't happened since that one time in Osaka." Kenshin said.

Naruto face faulted and the girl blushed again, though if it was by embarrassment or anger no one knew.

"That was not funny damn it." Naruto cursed. "Anyway she stole this money from some thieves and was going to make a run for it, so I think we should go return it."

"Yeah we probably should." Kenshin said getting up. They both headed back for the town.

"Hey wait up." The girl called.

Soon they got to the right place. "It looks like the easiest way in is through the roof right there." Kenshin said.

Naruto nodded. "Let's go." They both jumped on the roof, though Naruto did it with a flip.

"Wow, you guys may not look like much, but your pretty good. But I can do that to." She jumped up on the roof to although she slipped and nearly fell off. She would have if Naruto hadn't helped her up.

"I must admit you're petty good." Naruto said pulling her up. 'But her choice of clothing is a little odd. Is it really appropriate to be showing that much thigh?'

indeed her outfit was a little short around her legs and chest. It showed a little cleavage and it also showed off her nice long legs.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"Nothing." Naruto responded coolly.

"You can flirt later, right now we need to return the money." Kenshin called causing them both to blush.

They opened the roof and hopped in. Naruto set the moneybag next to all of the other bags. The girl had dollar signs in her eyes and tried to steal more of it when Naruto stopped her.

"Wow a sneaky little weasel." Naruto smirked. He then picked her up and slung her over his shoulder ignoring her protests, but what he didn't notice was the blush she had on her face.

"Put me down now God Damn it." She yelled.

"I would, but you might go back and steel more money and then you might put it in a place where no men can go." Naruto said.

"Damn it, why didn't I think of that before." She muttered.

When they were out of the city he put her down. Naruto looked at the sky. "It'll be morning soon master. We should get going if we want to get to Kyoto on schedule." Naruto said.

"You guys are going to Kyoto?" she asked.

"Yes we are ms…" Kenshin started.

"Oh my name is Misao Makimachi." Misao said.

"I'm Kenshin Himura."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"So why are you out here Miss. Misao." Kenshin asked.

"I'm looking for someone. I heard he was in Tokyo so I went to heck it out. I didn't find him so I'm heading back to Kyoto." Misao said.

"You speak of him highly. He must be a good man." Naruto said.

"Yes he is. I wonder how he is, Lord Aoshi and the rest of the Oniwabanshu." Misao said with a smile.

When they heard the names their eyes widened. "Aoshi Shinomori." Naruto whispered. Unfortunately he didn't whisper soft enough since she heard him.

"You know Lord Aoshi. Please I you know anything about him than please tell me." Misao begged. She looked him right in the eyes with her pleading eyes.

Naruto wanted to tell her, but the look that his master sent him told him not to. "I'm sorry I cannot tell you yet." Naruto said.

"Why not?" She cried.

"I just can't. master we need to get going." Naruto said walking off with Kenshin following. Misao also followed them.

"I'm not letting you out f my site until you tell me about Lord Aoshi." She called.

they kept on walking until they got to a bridge. It was a big bridge to. They looked on the other side and saw an army of thugs.

"There they are. Lets get them." Called the one that survived against Naruto. They looked to the other side and saw that there were a lot more of them.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Misao asked preparing her kunai. The other two were nice and calm.

"I took the last bridge master, so it's your turn this time." Naruto said.

Kenshin nodded and pulled out his sword. Naruto walked over until he was right next to Misao.

"Forgive me." Naruto said picking her up bridal style. She gave a little squeak. "Now master." Naruto yelled.

Kenshin made a perfect 360-degree slash and then they both jumped into the air. The bridge then collapsed with all the thugs on top of it.

Misao had never been this high up before so she unconsciously clung onto Naruto and buried her head in his chest, which caused Naruto to blush a little bit.

They then landed on the ground on the other side of the destroyed bridge. "Its okay Misao, we're on the ground now." Naruto said.

She pulled her head out of his chest and saw that they were indeed on the ground. Naruto set her on the ground and the first thing she did was bop them on the head.

"What was that for?" They yelled.

"Next time tell me when you plan on destroying a bridge." She yelled back.

After a little pouting Naruto smirked. "I also didn't know that you were afraid of heights." He taunted.

She blushed from embarrassment again. "Shut up I've never been up that high before." Misao yelled again.

"Alright lets get going since when it's the middle of summer it's going to get very hot and we won't make it far once that blazing sun gets overhead." Kenshin said.

A few hours later the sun got pretty high and it was pretty hot. "Stupid sun." Naruto muttered. They were traveling through the forests so they would avoid most of the sun. soon five hours later it had gotten a lot hotter.

Naruto was just fine. He was use to this kind of heat so it didn't bother him that much. The only thing that bothered him was the brightness of the sun. Kenshin was fairing a little worse than Naruto. Misao was very exhausted and very sweaty. Naruto noticed this.

He pulled out a canteen. "Here take some water." he said. She took the water and drank a big gulp.

"Thank you." She said. She got back up and started walking again. Naruto looked at his master and he nodded.

"Hey Misao." Naruto called.

"Yeah." She said.

"Have you ever heard stories of the Elemental Countries?" Naruto asked.

Her eyes lit up instantly. "Yes I have. That is were the real ninjas are. To be able to use special techniques like that and move at super speed. It's amazing. I hope to one day meet someone from there."

Naruto smiled. "You already have met someone from there."

"Really, who?" She asked.

Naruto pointed at himself. Her eyes widened. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes and I'll prove it." Naruto said. He flashed through a few hand signs. "Suiton: Tempudoma." He fired a few water bullets out of his mouth. And they blew through a few trees.

She couldn't believe her eyes. "Wow, that was amazing."

Naruto smiled. "That was only a minor one. I could use a much bigger version if I wanted to. That was a minor technique."

For what felt like the millionth time her eyes widened. That was a minor technique. "I'd tell you more, but I don't know you enough to divulge that kind of information. Lets get going, but first I'm getting rid of this sun. Storm Style: Cloud Block technique."

A bunch of clouds came out and blocked the sun. it already made the weather a lot cooler. "Now that feels better." Kenshin said. "Now we're behind schedule so we'll have to hurry. I'll run ahead and you can take Miss. Misao with you."

Naruto nodded. Kenshin started running ahead at very fast speeds. Naruto sighed. "Well now it's time to travel ninja style."

"Well what do you mean?" Misao asked.

"Hop on my back and you'll find out." Naruto said. She hesitantly got on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Naruto put his hands underneath her thighs.

He then stood up, "Hold on tight." He then jumped into the trees and started hopping through them. She was a little startled at first, but then she started to enjoy it.

"Awesome, go faster." Misao shouted in joy.

"If you say so." Naruto called. he increased his pace and he was now going twice as fast as he was before. Even he was enjoying it a bit. He then felt his master's energy spike. He turned and followed it.

"Where are you going?" Misao asked.

"I felt my master's energy spike, so I'm going to see what he needs me for." Naruto said.

"Why do you call him master? I mean you look a lot stronger than he does." Misao asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to Kyoto, right now we need to get there." Naruto said. He then landed right by Kenshin. He let Misao get down before he followed his gaze. He saw a young man all torn up and bloody. He was holding a little boy with him.

Naruto quickly ran over to check him. He went through more hand signs and his hands glowed green. He placed them over the man's body. He closed his eyes and pulled them away.

"I'm sorry to say this to you, but any last words." Naruto said. Misao covered her mouth in shock.

The man's eyes opened, "Please save my little brother and my village from Shishio." The man then passed on.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	7. Chapter 7

Liberating a Village, Facing Shishio and Continuing the Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin.

After the man asked told them his request he had passed onto the other world. Naruto shut his lifeless eyes. "I promise you that we will save your village." Naruto said.

He then stood back up. "We must save them master. If it is under the control of Shishio then it gives us an even better reason to save them." Naruto said.

Kenshin nodded. "Lets go."

Naruto turned to Misao. "Would you like to help us?"

"Hell yeah. I haven't seen any action for a while." Misao said excited. They then heard a groan. They looked over at the body of the man and saw that the little boy was waking up.

Naruto helped the boy until he could stand up. "Are you okay?"

The kid shook his head to help him get it straight. His eyes then opened wide, "My brother. Where is he? Is he okay?"

Naruto shook his head. The kid turned around to see his dead brother's body. His eyes widened and he walked towards his brother's body. He fell to his knees and screamed loudly in despair.

"Come on, we'll go bury him." Kenshin said.

They dug a hole in the earth and put his body in it. They then covered his body with the rest of the dirt and stuck the sword he was carrying in it.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Naruto said.

The kid's eyes widened. "My parents are still in the village. They're in trouble, we have to save them." He was about to run down to the village when he was stopped by Naruto.

"You'll only get yourself killed. Let me and master take care of it. We'll find your parents. If you insist on coming than hang back from a distance. Misao, would you please watch after him?" Naruto asked.

Misao reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but you owe me."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Okay, what's your name kid?"

"Eiji." He answered.

Naruto nodded. "Okay Eiji stay back here with Misao and don't get to close." Naruto and Kenshin then went down to the village.

When they got down there they discovered that it was as quiet as a ghost town. They walked along for a bit before they found two bloody bodies being hung. Their eyes widened.

They were then surrounded by an army of men. "By order of Lord Shishio all intruders must die." They gave a battle cry and charged at them.

Naruto pulled his sword out. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Sennen Hyorou." Ice formed all around them in a box formation and then they compressed around them.

They were all frozen now. Naruto then readied his sword again. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Hyoryuusen." He moved with very fast and all of a sudden the men inside the ice fell apart and their blood stained the ice.

"It's the wrong season, but I rather like seeing ice this time of year." Naruto said.

Kenshin chuckled, "Is there any technique that you can't invent?"

"I don't know." Naruto said.

They were about to go and cut down the bodies when they were stopped by the villagers. "Don't cut down those bodies." Said an old man.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"By order of the leader of this village, Senkkaku, we are not to cut these bodies down unless he tells us to. So you will leave this village and never come back." He said.

Naruto and Kenshin look at each other and nod. "We've got a better idea. How about you…"

The villagers listened in.

"BLOW IT OUT YOUR ASS OLD MAN." Naruto bellowed. They both pulled out their swords and slashed the support beams causing the bodies to fall.

"No you fools. Now you've doomed us." The elder bellowed. They soon left muttering about damn intruders.

Misao and Eiji came out from the bushes. Misao was muttering about cowardly villagers. Eiji was staring at the bodies in horror.

"MOM, DAD." Eiji yelled in horror. Naruto. Kenshin and Misao's eyes widened. Those mangled bodies were his parents. Then another masked person came up from behind Misao.

"ALL INTRUDERS MUST DIE." He yelled alerting the others. He was just about to stab her when he was stabbed through the head. He fell to the ground like a rock revealing Saito Hajime.

"What are those fools wasting time here for? They should be half way to Kyoto by now." Saito said.

"Saito, what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked surprised.

"I got a report from one of my men saying that Shishio was in this town. Can you tell if you've seen a man named Mishima?" Saito asked.

Naruto heard a gasp and he looked over to Eiji. His head shot up and his eyes widened. "I take it that Mishima was your brother?" Naruto said.

Eiji nodded. Saito snorted, "That fool should have waited until I got here."

"Hey," Misao shouted. "One of your own men just died. Don't you feel anything for him?"

"Who is this girl Himura?" Saito asked. He then had a thought pass through his head. Megumi looked like a fox. Kaoru looked like a panda and Misao looked like a weasel.

"She looks like a weasel." Saito said.

Misao suddenly developed a huge tick mark on her forehead. "That's it. I'll kill you." She pulled out her kunai and were about to throw them, but was restrained by Naruto.

"Now calm down Misao. If you let him get to you it will only get worse." Naruto said. She soon calmed down and Naruto let her go.

They then picked up the bodies of Eiji's parents and wheeled them away to be buried with his brother. On the way Misao asked Saito why this village was abandoned. He answered that the government thought that losing one or two villages was no big deal.

"What kind of bull shit reason is that?" Naruto asked angrily.

"The politicians are afraid to act against Shishio because they don't want to end up like Lord Okubo." Saito said. "We can't send in the army since the Seinan war just ended and our military suffered a bad blow so it would show our obvious handicap."

Soon they buried his parents next to his brother. Eiji kept staring at the graves with emotionless eyes.

"Misao," Naruto said getting her attention. "We are going to head for the mansion where Shishio is. Will you please watch Eiji for us?"

"Alright I guess." Misao said.

"Thank you. Let's go." Naruto said. They all took off towards the mansion. Eiji then pulled the sword out of his brother's grave and started walking in the direction the others went.

"Hey where are you going?" Misao called out.

"I'm going to kill Senkkaku." Eiji said emotionlessly. "I'm all alone in this world. I have no fear for my life."

Misao looked at him sadly. She then smiled. "Dumb brat. You're not going to be able to get in by yourself. I'll help you get in."

"Just don't slow me down." Eiji said. Misao kicked him in the back of the head for that comment.

Inside the mansion one of the guards was apologizing for some mistake he did. He was apologizing to some boy with a smile on his face. "What do you think Lord Shishio?" he asked.

A voice sounded from behind the door. "It's fine he is forgiven. I have taken my first medicinal bath in a month so I'm in a good mood."

"Thank you Lord Shishio." The man said bowing lower.

"But next time you fail I will kill you myself." The boy said and with that the man ran off.

Another man then came in. He whispered something into the boy's ear. "Oh that is interesting, Lord Shishio." He called.

"What is it now?" Shishio said annoyed.

"A man with red hair and a cross shape scar on his left cheek, a boy with blond hair, and three whisker marks on each cheek and a policeman carrying a katana are heading towards the mansion." He said.

There was silence for the next minute. "I guess it's time to meet them. The red haired one is obviously Battosai, but the other two I have no idea who they are. Have Senkkaku prepared for battle." Shishio said.

Now they were close to the door. When they got close enough they saw the same boy there with that innocent smile on his face. "Well if it isn't Himura Bottosai and Saito Hajime. Although I have no idea who the blond haired one is, but he must be strong to be coming with you."

"Don't take your eyes off this one. He is the one who killed Okubo." Kenshin said.

"Whoa calm down. I don't have any weapons on me. I just came here to escort you to Lord Shishio." He said waving his arms around for emphasis.

They didn't have a choice so they followed him. Soon they were in the main room. In the center they saw a man wrapped in bandages from head to toe with some hairs coming out of the bandages on the top of his head.

"I take it you are Makoto Shishio?" Naruto said.

"That is correct. I recognize the other two, but I have no idea who you are. Would you please introduce yourself?" Shishio asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

Shishio's nodded. "Well let's see exactly how strong you are." He fired a strong blast of K.I at Naruto

Naruto didn't even blink. He stayed calm all throughout the blast. Saito was highly impressed. "Now that's a swordsman. Not reacting to a blast like that unlike that weasel girl." He said.

Outside close to the mansion Misao sneezed and most of it hit Eiji in the back of the head. Misao blushed in embarrassment and Eiji had a tick mark on his head.

Back in the mansion, "Well I see that you are unaffected. Let's see exactly how strong you are." Shishio then snapped his fingers and a big man broke through the ground

"I Senkkaku will destroy you." He said pulling out two giant battle-axes. Little did they know that Misao and Eiji had gotten in the mansion and were just outside the door.

"Is that him Eiji?" Misao asked.

"Yes. "Eiji answered darkly. "I could never forget that ugly face." He was about to go in there when Misao stopped him. "Let me go."

"You'll get yourself killed. Let Naruto handle him." Misao said.

Back in the room Naruto just stared at him. "Are you he one who killed Eiji's brother and parents?"

"Probably, if they don't die from old age then their death was caused by me. I have killed 99 people so far and you will be my 100th." Senkkaku said preparing to charge him.

Naruto closed his eyes. "I don't have time to waste with scum like you." He then opened his eyes to reveal, not bright blue, but crimson red eyes that caused a nasty shudder to go up everyone's spine. "So I'll kill you now."

"Try it" Senkkaku yelled. Before he could charge Naruto appeared right in front of him. 'Impossible no one could move that fast.' He couldn't think anymore because Naruto spoke again.

"Ninpou: Akahitsugi." He pointed two fingers at him and all of a sudden he was surrounded by nothing, but red. It covered his whole body and then it looked like it compressed around him and when it cleared they saw him standing there. Then his body started spewing blood and he fell to the ground.

The people who had never seen him perform his ninja abilities couldn't believe their eyes. Saito looked at Kenshin and saw him smirking slightly. "Who exactly is this boy Himura?"

"Well for one thing he is my apprentice. The reason he was able to do that is because he comes from the one place that no one in these areas dares to travel to." Kenshin said cryptically.

Saito's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that he comes from the elemental countries?"

Kenshin nodded. Shishio still couldn't believe what he saw. A mere boy could do this. He looked back at Senkkaku and saw that he was trying to get back up.

"Whoa." Misao said amazed. "I've got to learn how to do that." Eiji also thought it was amazing, but then he booked back at Senkkaku and saw him about to slash Naruto with his axe.

"Look out." Eiji yelled.

Naruto turned around to see Senkkaku about to slash him. He was impressed that he was still alive, granted he used only about a fraction of the original power, but it was still impressive.

"At this range you won't dodge my attack." Senkkaku yelled.

Naruto jumped in the air and pulled out a tri-pronged kunai. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style Nishiki:" he swung the kunai in a circle around him. "Kuroihikou." A bunch of kunai appeared out of thin air all around him. He gave a swing with his arm and all the kunai went at Senkkaku really fast leaving a streak of yellow behind them.

All of the kunai buried themselves in every inch of his body. Senkkaku was dead before he hit the ground. Naruto landed on the ground without making a sound and put his kunai away.

"If this is all you have to offer us Shishio then I can kill you in less then a minute." Naruto said monotonously.

Shishio was highly impressed with the boy's skill. He was definitely stronger than Battosai. Shishio stood up and tossed a sword. Naruto moved his head to the side and the boy who escorted them in caught it.

"Have fun with them Sojiro. As a reward for seeing that Kuroihikou, show them your Tenken." Shishio said leaving the mansion.

"Thank you Lord Shishio." Sojiro said.

Naruto walked back until he was standing next to Kenshin. "If Shishio is only going to send his men at us then they're not worth fighting. One of you two can take care of him." Naruto said.

No one moved for a second. "Alright I'll go." Kenshin said stepping up and pulling his sword out.

"I get to face the Battosai. This should be fun." Sojiro said.

"I apologize for this, but I must end this quickly." Kenshin said slipping into the Battojutsu stance.

"Battojutsu eh, then I shall too." Sojiro said slipping into his own Battojutsu stance.

Then in the blink of an eye they ran at each other. They both drew their swords and appeared on the other side of each other. Then the upper half of Kenshin's sword broke off and imbedded itself in the ground.

"It seems as though I win." Sojiro said.

"Not, quite." Saito said. "It's a draw."

Sojiro looked at his sword and saw that it was all broken up along the blade. "Wow, it's broken beyond repair. Oh well its Shishio's anyway." He sheathed the sword and left the mansion.

Kenshin stared at his broken blade before he sheathed it. "Oh well, I can try getting it fixed later. The important thing is that we got Shishio out of the village."

Naruto nodded and they stood there for a second until Naruto got impatient. "Will you two stop hiding the battles already over." He wrenched the door open and Misao and Eiji fell out.

"How long have they been there?" Kenshin asked with a sweat drop rolling down his head.

"Ever since the kid started fighting Senkkaku." Saito said.

Misao rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and Eiji got up and looked at Senkkaku. "Don't bother Eiji." Naruto said. "He's long dead, besides revenge isn't a path that someone should walk down. Besides even if you do get your revenge then all you'll have left is emptiness and loneliness. I've seen it happen before."

He suddenly had a flashback of when he fought Sasuke at the Valley of the End and when Kakashi stabbed him with Chidori. He shook his head to clear the thoughts.

"Come on, we're already behind schedule." Saito said. They left the mansion and were now on a Cliffside watching the villagers celebrate by burning Senkkaku's body.

"Wow, first they hate us for interfering and now they're happy that he's gone. People are weird." Naruto said.

Misao nodded. "Yeah anyway what do we do about Eiji?"

"Don't worry about him. I'll send him to Toki and she'll help him out." Saito said.

"Who's Toki?" Kenshin asked.

"My wife." Saito said.

It felt like an explosion took place because Misao and Kenshin were blown away. "Your w-w-w-wife." Misao stuttered.

"When did you marry?" Kenshin asked.

Saito ignored their reactions. "Anyway Toki will be able to take care of him. She is a good woman."

"She has to be good to be able to stand him." Naruto whispered to them.

"Probably as sane as a Buddha." Kenshin whispered back. A picture of Saito sitting on a statue of the Buddha came in his mind.

"Anyway, we need to get going." Saito said. "I'll take Eiji to Toki and meet you two in Kyoto. Don't get side tracked this time." They both walked away.

"Well, let's get going." Naruto said. "We were suppose to be in a village about 8 miles from Kyoto right now."

"Well we'll just have to make up for lost time." Kenshin said.

Naruto turned to Misao. "If you want to keep up with us then you'll have to ride for the rest of the way there." Naruto said.

Misao turned a little red. "Fine, but don't get used to it." She got up on his back.

Naruto chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it. Let's go."

They took of at fast speeds. Kenshin was running on the ground and Naruto was hopping across the ground and occasionally went through trees. Misao was enjoying the ride on his back, but she would never say that out loud.

When she looked at Naruto and saw him smiling and enjoying himself she felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart pounding. 'What is this feeling?' She wondered. 'I usually only feel this way around Lord Aoshi.'

Around five hours later it was getting dark. They decided to stop and camp out for the rest of the night. Misao had already fallen asleep on Naruto's back. Naruto chuckled and leaned her against a tree.

When she woke up they had already prepared some fish. It was a rather nice dinner. Misao kept asking Naruto about his abilities and also asked him if he could teach her.

He answered the questions truthfully and said he would teach her some techniques. She practically squealed in excitement and hugged him tight.

When she realized what she did she squeaked and jumped away causing Kenshin to laugh, Misao to blush and Naruto to bop Kenshin over the head, but he also had a blush on his face.

The next morning they set off again. With in two hours they made it there. The city of Kyoto. The place where most of the Bakumatsu took place.

"Good old Kyoto." Misao said. "I feel much more at home here."

Kenshin had different thoughts. 'Six long years since I last set foot here. In those six years I never thought I'd step foot here again. In this city there was not a single night in which blood was shed.'

He could see the Shinsengumi through the darkness of the streets. 'And I am the one who caused most of this blood shed.' He unconsciously put a hand on what was left of his sword.

"Master?" Naruto called breaking him out of his thoughts. "Come on, Misao told us to follow her to her home." Kenshin nodded and the resumed their walking.

Soon they were at a nice looking hotel/restaurant called Aoi-Ya. "Hey gramps I'm home." Misao called.

An elderly man came out of the place. He had a weird moustache, a braided beard and a brown robe on. "Misao, wonderful to see you again." He said pulling her into a hug.

Then you could here the sounds of bones creaking as he practically crushed her. "That's for leaving so suddenly young lady." He said sternly.

"I'm fine, or at least I was." She mumbled rubbing her aching back. "Besides these two helped me home."

Now he first noticed Naruto and Kenshin. His eyes widened slightly, but only Naruto and Kenshin noticed. He then smiled brightly.

"Well why don't you two come inside for some tea. A reward for returning our little Misao home." He said.

"Oh no we couldn't intrude." Kenshin said.

"Please I insist Himura Battosai and Yellow Flash." He said once Misao was out of earshot.

Their eyes narrowed. Naruto searched his eyes for any intentions, but he found none. "It's okay Master. He has no intentions." Naruto said. Kenshin nodded and they followed him in the house.

They went inside and it was definitely a nice place. "I'm going to go take a bath. See you later." Misao said walking off.

Now the rest of them were sitting in a room sipping some tea. "I don't believe I've introduced myself. My name is Okina." He said.

"Kenshin Himura."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Pleasure to meet you. I would like to thank you two for bringing Misao home safely." Okina said.

"It's no trouble really." Kenshin said.

"She seems to be skilled as a Kunoichi." Naruto commented. "I also noticed the style she uses is the same style as members of the Oniwabanshu use."

Okina's eyes widened slightly. "How do you know about the Oniwabanshu?"

"We faced off against them a few months ago. Good fighters they were, too bad they're dead." Naruto said.

"Dead?" Okina gasped. "How did that happen?"

"Stop joking around old man." Naruto growled. "I could tell by your build that you're some kind of ninja. So spill it."

Okina sighed, "Okay, I was a member of the Oniwabanshu about 15 years ago. I was a spy and gathered information and that's when I opened Aoi-Ya as Head quarters for them. I was also the one who made Aoshi Shinomori the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu. Now please tell me what happened."

They sighed and told him the story of how they had died. When they finished Okina was looking much older than he was supposed to and looked down sad.

"So Han-Ya and the others are dead and Lord Aoshi is no where to be found." Okina said gravely. "This is most troubling."

"I think it would be wise not to let Miss. Misao know about this yet." Kenshin said.

"I agree, but she will find out in time. For now is there anything I can help you with?" Okina asked.

"Yes can you help me find two people. Their names are Arai Shakku and Hiko Seijuro." Kenshin said.

Okina nodded, "I'll do all I can. For now feel free to stay here for a bit."

"Sure why not." Naruto said getting up and walking out.

Okina watched him go out. "You sure have found one hell of an apprentice Himura."

Kenshin chuckled, "I know and he has techniques that I will never be able to do."

Right now Naruto was sitting on the grass in the back watching the clouds. He then heard a rustle of bushes and branches. "Ow," He heard from behind him, although it was barely audible.

Naruto sighed, "3…2…1." He then ducked as Misao came flying over him and lied with her back on the ground.

She chuckled awkwardly, "You could here me, huh?"

Naruto chuckled, "Only a lot." He helped her back on her feet. He noticed that her outfit had changed. "nice change of clothes."

"Thanks." She said. "These are my normal clothes. I can't go walking through town in my ninja outfit."

"So, do you need something, since you tried to tackle me to the ground?" Naruto asked.

"Actually there was something." She said putting her hands behind her back and looking nervous. "Can you show me some more of your techniques, please?" she put on her best puppy dog look.

Now Naruto was no stranger to the puppy dog look. It had been used on him plenty of times and all of those times he had fallen pray to it. this time was no different.

"Okay, but only a few since there isn't such a big space." Naruto said.

"Oh, id space is the problem then I can take you to a place that is bigger and that is completely deserted." Misao said.

Naruto nodded, "Alright." Naruto walked back to the door. "Master, I'm going out to train for a bit."

"Okay don't be out too late." Kenshin said.

"Gramps, I'm going to go train to." Misao said.

"Don't cut yourself this time." Okina said.

Misao blushed angrily, "I accidentally cut my hand open one time when I was five and you just can't let it go." She then stormed off angrily oblivious to the laughs behind the door.

Misao led him to an open field by a river. It was indeed big and deserted. "wow, nice lace." Naruto said.

"I know." Misao exclaimed. "I use to come here al the time to train when I was younger."

"Alright, most of my techniques are very destructive, so I must ask you to stand back to a safe distance." Naruto said seriously.

"Are they really that dangerous?" she asked incredulously.

"Let's just say that I can destroy an entire city with only half of my power." Naruto said shocking her.

"Wow," She muttered.

"Okay to do my techniques I have to use what we call hand seals. Observe." Naruto said doing a few hand seals. "Raiton: Rairyuudan no jutsu."

A giant dragon made of lightning came out o nowhere. It gave a mighty roar and slammed right into some trees. They were reduced to nothing, but ash.

"That has to be the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Misao muttered amazed.

"That was nothing. That was only a minor Lightning technique. Those kind of techniques are called Elemental techniques. They each use different elements like Fire, or Earth along with Wind and Water." Naruto explained.

"We can also sometimes combine them to make Sub-Elemental Techniques. Water and Wind make Ice. "Water and Earth make Wood. Fire and Earth make Magma. Fire, Earth and Lightning make Metal. Earth and Wind make Sand and Water, Wind and Lightning make Storm." Naruto finished.

"That's a lot of information to take in, in 30 seconds." Misao said.

Naruto chuckled, "But there are more that just Elemental techniques. Like this one." He made a cross shape seal. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." A clone popped up next to him.

"Whoa, there are two of you." Misao said looking from one to another.

"And watch what we can do." They said at the same time. The real Naruto held his hand out and the clone started pumping his hand out around it. Soon a swirling ball of chakra was in his hand.

He ran towards a tree. "Rasengan," Naruto shouted slamming it into the tree and the tree was shredded apart.

"That is my favorite Technique, Rasengan." Naruto said.

"That was awesome." She shouted looking at the remains of the tree. "Oh man, what I'd give to be able to do that."

"Actually you can learn it." Naruto said.

She turned around so fast that even Naruto barely saw it. "Are you serious?"

"Of course." Naruto said. "Anybody can learn that stuff with a little training."

"Are you saying that you'll train me?" she asked hopefully.

"If you want me to, I will." Naruto said.

"Thank you." She said walking up and kissing him on the cheek. She blushed heavily and smiled.

Naruto touched his cheek and also blushed and smiled. They then heard a growling and looked behind them to see a pack of mountain lions.

"Oh man, not good." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Can't you just kill them?" She asked quietly.

"They're just animals following their instincts." Naruto said calmly. "I can't just kill something in cold blood."

"Then what do we do?" Misao asked a little nervous.

"We run of course." Naruto said grabbing her by the arm and running. The mountain lions roared and ran after them.

Soon the rounded a corner and the mountain lions followed and ran down a hill. In a rock next to the top of the hill Naruto and Misao were hiding inside a rock.

As soon as the lions passed them they started laughing. "Man, what a rush." Misao said.

"Yeah," Naruto said. He tried to get out, but found out he was stuck. Misao tried to get out, but she was stuck too.

"Oh man." Misao said. They both tried to get out, but they were still stuck. They turned their heads to try again, but their lips met in a small kiss.

They gasped and pulled their heads back. Naruto chuckled nervously and Misao blushed redder than ever. Soon Naruto managed t crawl out. Misao tried to get up, but her leg gave a searing pain.

She grimaced and saw a cut on her leg. She must have gotten it when they were in the rock.

Naruto saw the problem and picked her up bridal style. She squeaked in surprise. "What are you doing? I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."

"Not with an injured leg, you aren't. it's getting dark and we have to get back." Naruto said walking off with Misao in his arms.

It was dark by the time they got back to Aoi-Ya. Misao had fallen asleep and was snuggling up in Naruto's arms. When Naruto got back he found a room that looked like Misao's.

He put her in her bed and tucked her in. he was about to leave when her hand grabbed his hand. "Don't go." She mumbled in her sleep.

Naruto smiled and decided to sit down and lean against the wall. Since her bed was right against the wall it was so much easier.

She smiled in her sleep and pulled his arm closer to her like a child does with a teddy bear. Naruto decided to hop in the bed to and soon he fell asleep.

Little did they know that Kenshin and Okina were watching the whole thing from outside. They smiled at the.

"I'm glad that he has at least made friends with someone since he has never had a real friend in his entire life." Kenshin said.

"The same with Misao. She is already falling for him and growing out of Aoshi." Okina sniffled a bit. "My little Misao is growing up."

Kenshin laughed quietly and left them and went to bed them selves. Boy would they be surprised when they woke up.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
